


Let me go

by Ettelven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Doctor Erwin Smith, Endgame Levi/Eren Yeager, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettelven/pseuds/Ettelven
Summary: Co by se asi stalo, kdybych jednou po hádce neodešel z bytu a nohy mě nedovedly k jednomu klubu ve městě? Co by se stalo, kdybych tam nepotkal hnědovlasýho kluka s upřímným úsměvem a krásnýma smaragdovýma očima? Problém je ten, že já opravdu po hádce z toho bytu odešel a toho kluka tam potkal. Takhle jsem to neměl v plánu. Takhle jsem to nechtěl. Promiň. Promiň mi to, prosím.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, past jean kirstein/eren yeager - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nejen že mi nepatří postavy, ale nepatří mi ani příběh. Příběh dodala kamarádka, která ovšem nemá účet na AO3, takže to posílám já, originál si můžete přečíst i na wattpadu (žádné změny v příběhu nejsou).

Zase jsme se pohádali. S Erwinem jsme spolu už přes čtyři roky a je to pořád horší a horší. Ptám se sám sebe, jestli to někdy vlastně bylo v pohodě. Možná na začátku. Na začátku jsme oba byli zamilovaný a pro toho druhého bychom se rozkrájeli. Ale pak nás ta prvotní zamilovanost přešla. Nejdřív jsme si oba mysleli, že to je v pohodě, každý někdy má období, kdy je na všechny a všechno nasranej nebo prostě nemá náladu na toho druhého. Ani jeden z nás to nevnímal jako nějakou krizi nebo něco takového. Čas ubíhal a my si na sebe víc a víc zvykli. Kdo by si nezvykl, když jste v jednom bytě a trávíte spolu téměř všechen volný čas. Z odstupem času vidím, že společná domácnost celý ten vztah ještě zhoršila. Proč od sebe tedy nejdeme? Na to se ptám častěji a častěji. Já vážně nevím. Možná nerad usínám sám. A možná jsem si na něj jenom zvykl. Možná je prostě jen těžký opustit někoho, s kým jste přes čtyři roky. Na druhou stranu je to lepší než opouštět někoho po deseti nebo dvaceti letech. Každý rozchod je asi těžký. Kvůli čemu se vlastně vždycky tak pohádáme? Většinou jsou to blbosti. Poslední dobou mám ale pocit takovýho vězení. Neustále mě kontroluje, pořád se mě ptá na dotěrný otázky typu ,kam jdeš a v kolik přijdeš?'. Asi má pocit, že ve svým minimu volného času bez něj střídám nespočet milenců. Ne nepodvádím ho. Ale mám toho už dost. To, že s ním chodím neznamená, že nejsem svobodná bytost. A teď ta hlavní otázka. Miluju ho ještě vůbec? Řekl bych, že spíš ne, ale odejít stejně nedokážu.  
Dnes jsme se pohádali kvůli tomu, že jsem se zdržel v posilce. Kravina co? To se ale špatně vysvětluje Erwinovi, který se údajně tak pracně dělal se super romantickou večeří. Jak jsem to měl asi vědět? Nenapsal, nezavolal, že mám dorazit dřív. Jeho problém. Mě to už pomalu ale jistě začínalo vytáčet a než abych na něj začal křičet jako on na mě, zvedl jsem a odešel. Šel jsem večerním městem a tak nějak přemýšlel, jak to všechno bude dál. Budu s tím asi muset něco dělat. Kdybych věděl co a jak, všechno by bylo snazší. Procházel jsem kolem nějakýho klubu, ze kterého vycházela docela hlasitá hudba. Rozhodl jsem se něčeho trochu napít. Třeba mi to přemýšlení o mým rozpadajícím se vztahu půjde líp. Vlezl jsem tam, bylo tam na můj vkus až moc lidí, ale většina stejně tancovala vepředu u obrovských repráků, ze kterých vycházela ta hrozná hudba. Sedl jsem si na volnou židli u baru a objednal si whisky a po chvilce další a další.  
Po pár dalších panácích jsem se opět ponořil do svých myšlenek. Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem docela sobec. Erwin je přesvědčen o mé nehynoucí lásce k němu, přitom já tu u skleničky whisky přemýšlím o rozchodu. A zdaleka ne poprvé. Nikdy jsem mu o tom neřekl. Ani o tom, že o tom přemýšlím, ani o tom, že už ho nejspíš nemiluju tak, jak si myslí. Možná bych byl radši, kdyby to ukončil on, ale vím, že to se nestane. Narozdíl ode mě se Erwin pořád ještě snaží to nějak zachránit. I přes ty svoje majetnický výlevy. Jsem srab. Ale možná je lepší být v takovým vztahu než být sám. Nechci se zase vracet do prázdného bytu a usínat sám.


	2. Chapter 2

Z přemýšlení mě vytrhl mužský hlas o něco vyšší než ten můj. Otočil jsem se a proti mě stál kluk o dost mladší než já. Tak zvláštně se na mě díval.  
,,Potřebuješ něco?" vypravil jsem ze sebe po několikavteřinovém zírání do jeho smaragdových očí.  
,,Můžu si přisednout?" zeptal se mě s úsměvem. Měl moc hezký úsměv. Takový upřímný. Jen jsem rukou pokynul k židli vedle mě. Chvilku jsme jen tak v tichosti seděli a upíjeli se svých skleniček.  
,,Co zapíjíte?" zeptal se najednou.  
,,Nevykej mi, přijdu si pak ještě starší než ve skutečnosti jsem." řekl jsem mu polohlasem.  
,,Dobře, tak co zapíjíš?" usmál se na mě. Donutilo mě to se na něj dívat o něco dýl, než jsem ve skutečnosti chtěl.  
,,Nic moc." odvětil jsem stroze.  
,,Že by zlomený srdce?" zeptal se mile.  
,,To je na mě to zoufalství tak vidět?" podíval jsem se na něj. Usmál se. Zase.  
,,Tak trochu." řekl mi upřímně.  
,,Jsem Eren."  
,,Levi."  
,,Co děláš, Levi, když se zrovna neopíjíš?" řekl pobaveně.  
,,Jsem učitel."  
,,To vážně? Nevypadáš zrovna jako příklad pro mládež." musel jsem se tomu zasmát.  
,,Smích ti sluší." řekl a já se zarazil. Už dlouho jsem se nesmál.  
,,A co děláš ty?" rozhodl jsem se aktivně zapojit do konverzace.  
,,Jsem fotograf. Mám rád hezký věci a hezký lidi a snažím se tu krásu zvěčnit." řekl pyšně.  
,,Zajímavý."  
,,Líbíš se mi." podepřel si hlavu rukou a zadíval se mi do očí. Donutil mě se pousmát.  
,,Seš dost přímej."  
,,Jo, lidi mi to říkají." zasmál se.  
,,Je docela pozdě, pojď doprovodím tě domů." začal se zvedat.  
,,Jen tam ne." řekl jsem spíš pro sebe. Trochu smutně sklopil oči a soucitně se pousmál.  
,,Můžeš jít ke mně, jestli nechceš domů. Je to kousek. Jsem tam sám, takže to nevadí." řekl laskavě. Nechtělo se mi jít k úplně cizímu klukovi domů, ale asi lepší než se vrátit k Erwinovi a podrobit se výslechu, kde jsem byl. I když to budu muset stejně až se vrátím. Nevím proč, ale přikývl jsem a rozešel se s tím klukem k němu domů. Bylo mi s ním dobře, neměl jsem z něj špatný pocit a tak nějak jsem mu věřil. Došli jsme k bytovce, Eren odemkl a my vešli. Byt měl hezky a útulně zařízený. Nebyl moc velký, ale byl čistý. Všude po stěnách byly různý fotky. Na některých byl on, na dalších nějaká černovlasá holka, ale většina byla z přírody.  
,,Chceš půjčit nějaký oblečení na spaní?" zeptal se mě, kdy jsem si prohlížel fotky na stěně obýváku.  
,,To by bylo fajn, tohle smrdí kouřem z toho klubu." řekl jsem a čichl si ke svému tričku. Jen se zasmál a někam odešel. Po chvíli přišel s teplákama a tričkem.  
,,Snad ti to nebude moc velký." zazubil se na mě. Místo odpovědi jsem jen povytáhl obočí a jednou rukou si sundal tričko a sáhl po tom, co držel v ruce. Celou dobu, co jsem se převlíkal se na mě díval. Nevadilo mi to. Udělal krok blíž ke mně a ruku mi položil na bok. Zvedl jsem k němu hlavu, ale nic jsem neříkal. Nějak mi to nebylo nepříjemný. Spojil své rty s těmi mými a rukou si mě přitáhl blíž k sobě. Poddal jsem se mu. Jazykem mi bloudil v ústech. Chutnal po nějakým alkoholu, ale nedokázal jsem ho poznat. Ruce jsem mu obtočil okolo krku. Eren se ode mě po chvíli poodtáhl a podíval se mi do očí a já zas do těch jeho.  
,,Levi." pronesl. Znělo to tak nádherně, ale nějak mě to probralo. Uvědomil jsem si, co právě dělám a odtáhl jsem se od něj.  
,,Děje se něco?" zeptal se mě starostlivě. Jen jsem se chytl za hlavu a snažil se nemyslet na následky tohohle všeho.  
,,Erene, víš já....já někoho mám." řekl jsem a provinile jsem se mu podíval zpět do očí.


	3. Chapter 3

,,T-to jsem n-nevěděl. Já myslel, že jsi říkal, že máš zlomený srdce a tak..." začal zmateně.  
,,Jo, víš...mám teď trochu trable s nefungujícím vztahem." řekl jsem mu popravdě.  
,,A-aha." řekl docela smutně.  
,,Promiň. Je to teď takový složitý." sklopil jsem pohled.  
,,To je jedno. Měli bychom jít radši spát. Budu spát na gauči, Tobě jsem připravil postel v ložnici." řekl a mě bylo trochu blbý, že bude spát na gauči, ale nechal jsem to tak a nechal se zavést do ložnice. Popřál mi dobrou noc a zavřel dveře. Lehl jsem si a přivoněl k polštáři. Voněl po něm. Usnul jsem dost rychle.  
Spal jsem překvapivě dlouho a tvrdě. Vstal jsem a nejdřív jsem si úplně nemohl vybavit, kde že to spím. Naštěstí jsem toho alkoholu neměl až tolik, abych si něco takového nepamatoval. Vylezl jsem z pokoje a tak nějak tápal kde co je. Šel jsem do místnosti odkud jsem slyšel nějaký hluk.  
,,Dobré ráno, vyspal ses dobře?" usmíval se na mě Eren hned, jak mě uviděl.  
,,Ahoj, jo, překvapivě jsem spal dobře. Díky." řekl jsem a posadil se na židli, která se v kuchyni nacházela. Eren mi podal kafe a smažený vajíčka se slaninou. Posadil se naproti mě.  
,,Díky. A promiň, jestli jsem tě otravoval. Stejně už bych měl jít." řekl jsem mu po snídani.  
,,Prádlo jsem ti vypral, máš to v sušičce." usmál se zase.  
,,Hele, fakt promiň za ten včerejšek, s přítelem jsem se pohádal a ty jsi na mě byl milej...chápeš." řekl jsem provinile.  
,,Chceš si o tom promluvit?"  
,,Možná, ale nejdřív bych měl najít mobil a ozvat se mu, nebo vyhlásí pátrání." řekl jsem a on se zasmál.  
,,Máš ho v obýváku." Přešel jsem do obýváku, vzal mobil a nestačil se divit. 20 zpráv a 34 nepřijatých hovorů. SMSky typu ,kde jsi?' se postupem času změnili na ,jsi v pořádku?' a já se začal cítit dost provinile. Nikdy jsem takhle na celou noc neodešel. Napsal jsem mu jen ,Jsem v pohodě, přijdu později.' a vypnul jsem mobil. Ještě že byl celou dobu v tichém režimu, jinak by se Eren asi nevyspal. Budu si muset promyslet, co mu řeknu až přijdu.  
,,Všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se Eren ode dveří.  
,,Nevím." řekl jsem zoufale a svalil se na gauč. Eren si přisedl ke mně a začal mi hladit ruku. Bylo to tak uklidňující. Podíval jsem se na něj a už chtěl něco říct, ale on začal první.  
,,Měl by sis to ze všeho nejdřív nějak vyjasnit ty sám." řekl a já věděl, že má pravdu.  
,,Mám pocit, že jsem si na něj prostě už moc zvykl, ale poslední dobou mě ten vztah vážně dusí." Nepřestával mě hladit po ruce.  
,,Miluješ ho?" zeptal se hned.  
,,Ne, ale ani i když si to přiznám, nedokážu ho opustit." řekl jsem mu popravdě. Proč lhát. Sklonil se ke mně a spojil naše rty. Jenom krátce a lehce, ale i tak to byl nádhernej pocit.  
,,Možná potřebuješ někoho, kvůli komu bys ho dokázal opustit." řekl naprosto vážně a já o tom dokonce začal uvažovat.  
,,Možná máš pravdu." řekl jsem a zadíval se do těch úžasných očí.  
,,Zařídím si nějaký byt, sbalím se a vypadnu od něj. Od všeho." řekl jsem si spíš pro sebe.  
,,Když budeš potřebovat, můžeš být tady, než si něco najdeš. Jak budeš chtít." Tentokrát jsem naše rty spojil já. Bylo to něco úplně jiného než s Erwinem.


	4. Chapter 4

S Erenem jsem si vyměnil telefonní číslo, odešel od něj z bytu a zamířil si to k tomu mýmu, tedy našemu. Při cestě jsem si to všechno srovnával v hlavě a byl jsem naprosto pevně rozhodnutý si sbalit věci a odejít. To se ale brzy změnilo. Otevřel jsem dveře a Erwin mě téměř okamžitě sevřel v náručí.  
,,Tak jsem se o tebe bál, že se ti něco stalo." řekl a já se začal cítit fakt dost provinile.  
,,Kde jsi byl? Obvolal jsem snad všechny známý." a začal výslech.  
,,U kamarádky." řekl jsem stručně.  
,,U který?" zeptal se a já začal přemýšlet na kterou moji kamarádku nemá číslo.  
,,U Petry, potkal jsem ji v baru." řekl jsem a čekal, jestli na to něco řekne. Jen si mě přeměřil pohledem a nedůvěřivě se na mě díval.  
,,Jestli mě budeš furt takhle podezřívat, nikam se v tomhle vztahu nedostanem." překřížil jsem si ruce na hrudi a naštvaně se na něj podíval. Přitom on měl důvod mi nevěřit. Teprve teď ten důvod měl.  
,,Dobře, necháme toho. Máš hlad? Uvařil jsem." zeptal se starostlivě, ale mě to přišlo hrozně hraný.  
,,Ne, jedl jsem, půjdu k sobě." odpověděl jsem mu a odebral se do své pracovny. Zavřel jsem za sebou dveře a vytáhl mobil. Hned jsem napsal Erenovi.  
,Nezvládl jsem to.'  
Cítil jsem se fakt strašně. Jsem prostě srab. Nechci ublížit ani jemu ani sobě.  
,Dej tomu čas. Kdykoliv se u mě můžeš zastavit.'  
Jsem rád, že mi to nevyčítá. prostě si to nejdřív budu muset všechno srovnat v hlavě. Dám tomu čas. Zítra je už pondělí, takže musím do práce. Začal jsem si teda připravovat podklady pro učení, opravovat písemky a nový vytvářet. Když jsem to měl všechno hotový, vzal jsem do ruky mobil a začal psát smsku Erenovi.  
,Můžu přijít zítra po škole?'  
Na odpověď jsem nečekal dlouho.  
,Těším se na tebe.'  
Nad tou zprávou jsem se usmál. Ten spratek mě nutí se usmívat jenom pitomou zprávou. To jsem to dopracoval. Tu noc jsem chtěl spát na gauči, ale to by mě Erwin začal asi vážně podezřívat, tak jsem se nakonec odebral za ním do ložnice.  
Ráno jsem se vydal do školy, odučil jsem si těch pár hodin, co jsem dneska měl a vyrazil za Erenem. Tížilo mě svědomí, ale fakt jsem ho moc chtěl vidět. Zastavil jsem u bytovky a zazvonil na zvonek se jménem ,Eren Jaeger'. Po chvilce jsem už slyšet dupání po schodech. Objevil se ve dveřích, měl na sobě volný tepláky, tílko a pře to hozený župan.  
,,Vzbudil jsem tě?" zeptal jsem se ho. Jen si promnul oči a přidržel mi dveře.  
,,V pohodě." usmál se.  
,,Jsou tři hodiny odpoledne." pronesl jsem pobaveně.  
,,Jo, pracoval jsem přes noc, pojď dál." otevřel dveře do bytu.  
,,Je rozumný se takhle setkávat, Levi?" zeptal se posmutněle Eren. Znělo to ale spíš trochu vyčítavě.  
,,Chtěl jsem tě zase vidět." řekl jsem mu pravdu. Usmál se na mě. Miluju ten úsměv. Může se člověk do někoho zakoukat po tak krátký době?  
,,Dáš si něco k pití?"  
,,Kafe, děkuju." řekl jsem nazpět a sedl si na gauč.  
Po chvíli přinesl dva hrnky kafe a sedl si ke mně.  
,,Tak co se stalo?" zeptal se a já se na něj nechápavě podíval.  
,,Včera jsi vypadal rozhodnutě." dodal.  
,,Jo asi jo, ale pak se na mě ve dveřích vrhnul a skoro brečel jaký o mně měl strach a...nedokázal jsem to. Možná bych potřeboval, aby stál někdo za mnou a pokaždý, když budu na pochybách, tak mě kopnul." usmál jsem se na něj.  
,,Levi, nerozcházej se s ním kvůli mě nebo kvůli němu. Udělej to pro sebe. Udělej to tak, aby byl šťastný ty."


	5. Chapter 5

,,Kde jsi byl?" zaznělo hned ode dveří mého bytu. Zase ta nedůvěřivá otázka.  
,,Doučuju teď jednoho kluka ze školy." a tuhle lež jsem si promýšlel celou cestu od Erena. Promiň Erwine. Jen se usmál. Uvěřil mi to. Cítím se fakt strašně. Ale proč vlastně? Jen jsme si povídali.  
Čistil jsem si večer v koupelně zuby, když přišel Erwin, zezadu mě objal a začal zasypávat můj krk polibky. Nelíbilo se mi to. Jemně jsem ho odstrčil a pokračoval v činnosti. Ne na dlouho.  
,,Erwine, přestaň." řekl jsem podrážděně, vypláchl si pusu, utřel se do ručníku a chtěl kolem něj projít. Erwin mě chytil za ruku, přitáhl si mě k sobě a snažil se mě políbit.  
,,Erwine, nech mě." snažil jsem se ho odstrčit. Rukou mi zajel pod tričko.  
,,Levi." řekl chtivě.  
,,Erwine, já nechci." řekl jsem dost nahlas, aby to pobral. Ignoroval to. Když mi zajel rukou pod kalhoty, už jsem to nevydržel, napřáhl se a dal mu facku. Bylo to takový automatický, nevím, kde se to ve mě vzalo.  
,,Řekl jsem, že nechci." řekl jsem hned, aby věděl za co to má. Byl jsem překvapený sám sebou.  
,,Poslední dobou to není nic jinýho, co se děje, Levi?" zvýšil hlas. To už jsem se naštval. To nevidí, jaký to mezi námi je?  
,,Kam si myslíš, že tenhle vztah spěje, Erwine?" chtěl jsem slyšet jeho názor. Skopil oči.  
,,Jo, není to teď ono, mám hodně starostí v práci a tak. Bude to lepší, uvidíš." řekl mi s lítostí v očích.  
,,D-dobře." vykolejil mě tím. Vykolejil mě otřepanou frází. Zase jsem mu to uvěřil.  
A takhle to šlo nějakou chvíli. Pondělí, středu a pátek jsem trávil po škole u Erena a ostatní dny byl doma. Nechal jsem tomu čas, ale nijak se to nezlepšovalo. Myslím tím vztah s Erwinem. S Erenem mi bylo líp a líp. Nic jsme spolu během těch dní neměli, ale byl jsem s ním uvolněnější, dobře se mi s ním povídalo. Po dvou týdnech od seznámení s Erenem jsem za ním opět jel. Byla středa a já se nemohl dočkat, až ho zase uvidím. Přijel jsem k němu a jako obvykle zazvonil. Jako obvykle mi přišel otevřít a jako obvykle jsme vešli do bytu. Pak se ale stalo něco, co se obvykle nedělo. Eren zavřel dveře a přirazil mě na ně. Ruce měl na mých bocích, oči byly zahleděné do těch mých a pak mě začal líbat. Krásně, dravě, chtivě. Byl jsem jako omámený. Tak moc se mi to líbilo. Po chvilce se ode mě odtáhl.  
,,Promiň, Levi, tohle bychom neměli. Omlouvám se, já-" řekl udýchaně a já si ho přitáhl zpět.  
,,Mlč a dělej." s těmito slovy jsem ho začal líbat já. Po chvíli jsme se během polibků přesunuli do obýváku a na sobě jsme měli už tak polovinu oblečení. Sundal jsem Erenovi tričko a zadíval se na jeho krásný vypracovaný bříško. Pak stáhl tričko on mě a položil mě na gauč. Nohama jsem ze sebe skopal boty a nechal se obdarovávat Erenovými polibky, které mi sjížděli od krku přes hruď až na břicho. Neubránil jsem se vzdychům. Eren mi rozepnul kalhoty a pomalu je ze mě sundaval. Polibky se pak přemístil na vnitřní stranu stehen. To se nedalo vydržet. Mám pocit, že jsem se doopravdy zamiloval. Zamiloval jsem se do chtivýho, vášnivýho ďábla s vzezřením hnědovlasého anděla s nádhernýma smaragdovýma očima.  
Tomuhle se nedá odolat. Promiň Erwine.


	6. Chapter 6

,,Levi?" zazněl hlas Erena, který vedle mě ležel na gauči zahalený jen do deky stejně jako já.  
,,Hm?" snažil jsem se ustálit dech.  
,,Jak to teď mezi námi bude?" zeptal se a natočil hlavu ke mně.  
,,Jo, to kdybych věděl." zasmál jsem se. Ale Eren nehnul ani brvou. Tvářil se naprosto vážně.  
,,Levi, já...asi jsem se do tebe zamiloval." řekl mi. Zůstal jsem na něj koukat.  
,,Asi tě taky miluju." usmál jsem se na něj a pohladil ho po tváři, ale on uhnul.  
,,Co se děje, Erene?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Víš, trochu mi vadí, že teď odejdeš a vrátíš se k někomu jinýmu. Vadí mi, že jsem ten druhý." zatvářil se na mě smutně. Tohle jsem způsobil já. Jenom já sám. Eren je smutný, Erwin bude nešťastný a já tu přemýšlím nad sebou.  
,,Já to vyřeším, neboj se." řekl jsem odhodlaně.  
,,Dobře." usmál se na mě a věnoval mi sladký polibek. Podíval jsem se na hodinky a vstal. Trochu to bolelo, ale fakt jsem musel jít. Eren mi pak dal klíč od hlavní vchodu, abych tam na něj nemusel čekat a aby pořád nemusel pro mě chodit dolů. Rozloučil jsem se s ním, nasedl do auta a jel domů.  
Když jsem otevřel dveře, přišlo mi, že Erwin není doma. Trochu hůř se mi chodilo, tak jsem se alespoň nemusel přetvařovat, že je vše v pohodě a chodil jsem tak, jak mi tělo dovolilo.  
,,Co se ti stalo?" zazněl hlas za mnou. Trochu jsem nadskočil, fakt jsem ho vůbec neslyšel.  
,,Jen jsem upadl, když jsem šel z doučování. Nic to není." zalhal jsem. Zase.  
,,Chtěl bys dneska něco podniknout?" zeptal se mě.  
,,Jako co?" zatvářil jsem se nechápavě. Jen se usmál a mrknul na mě. Pochopil jsem.  
,,Bohužel, mám dost písemek na opravování, zkus to sám." otočil jsem se a šel do sprchy. Pak jsem si to zamířil rovnou do pracovny a začal s těma písemkama.  
Celý čtvrtek jsem si s Erenem psal a tvářil jsem se u toho jak zamilovaný blbeček. Už jsem se těšil na další den. Přišel pátek a já se hned po obědě vydal za Erenem. Odemkl jsem vchodové dveře a vyšel po schodech ke dveřím od Erenova bytu. Zazvonil jsem a čekal. Otevřel mi a přivítal vřelým objetím, které jsem moc rád oplácel. Vešli jsme ruku v ruce dovnitř a sedli si na gauč v obýváku. Eren na mě mlčky hleděl a já mu pohled oplácel. Nikdo nic neříkal a i přesto to bylo nádherný. Začali jsme se líbat a mazlit. Bylo to tak úžasný. Pochybuju, že jsem se takhle někdy cítil s Erwinem. Možná na začátku, ale vážně o tom pochybuju.  
,,Budu muset jít." usmál jsem se na něj.   
,,Nechceš zůstat přes noc?" pohladil mě po tváři.  
,,Ke škole to máš blízko, nebudu tě rušit, jestli máš nějakou práci. Jen bych tě chtěl mít u sebe." prosebně se na mě podíval. Trochu jsem posmutněl.  
,,To nejde, Erene. Moc dobře to víš." sklopil jsem oči.  
,,Miluješ ho?" zeptal se najednou.  
,,Já nevím, Erene, dej mi čas."  
,,Miluješ ho?" zopakoval naléhavě.  
,,Asi už ne." řekl jsem to tak, jak jsem to momentálně cítil.  
,,A miluješ mě?" zeptal se.  
,,A-asi jo." zašeptal jsem.  
,,Asi? Levi, tohle by sis měl ujasnit. Měl by sis ujasnit, s kým chceš vlastně být." řekl laskavě. Byl bych radši, kdyby teď křičel. Kdyby byl naštvaný, něco rozbil. Jenže on na mě byl přes to všechno milý.  
,,Já to vím." řekl jsem potichu. Ano vím, že je to všechno pravda.  
Vím to, ale bojím se. Bojím se, že udělám chybu, kterou nebudu moct vrátit zpátky. Že láska z rozumu je lepší než ta od srdce. Všichni řeknou ,jasně, že ta od srdce'. Ale ti, co tohle řeknou, neví jak moc je těžký se rozhodnout. S Erwinem se znám hodně dlouho a i dlouho s ním už chodím a mám pocit, že bych to neměl jen tak zahodit, protože jsem se zakoukal do mladšího. Co když mě ta zamilovanost k Erenovi taky brzy přejde?


	7. Chapter 7

Ve středu jsem opět jel k Erenovi. Nejdřív jsme si jen tak povídali, ale bylo to trochu jiný. Byl odtažitější než dřív.  
,,Erene, nezdáš se ve svý kůži, všechno v pohodě?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Levi, už jsi to nějak vyřešil?" zeptal se nazpět.  
,,Erene, tohle je pro mě těžký, já myslel, že to chápeš." nečekal jsem, že mu vadí tohle.  
,,Levi, pro mě je to taky těžký, já to chápu, ale kdybych věděl, že to takhle půjde donekonečna, tak bych do toho fakt nešel." řekl mi upřímně a já věděl, že má pravdu. Jen jsem to nečekal.  
,,Jo, ale ty se před něj nemusíš postavit a říct mu tu pravdu, víš." byl jsem podrážděný.  
,,Kdyby to bylo o tomhle, klidně bych si před něj stoupnul a řekl to." zvýšil na mě hlas.  
,,Erene, co ti na tom tak vadí?" zeptal jsem se ho nechápavě.  
,,To, že můj přítel spí v posteli s někým jiným než se mnou a ani nevím, jestli tam s ním jenom spíš. To, že se necháváš objímat od někoho jinýho, proboha...prostě všechno!" rozkřičel se.  
,,Erene, od doby, co jsem s tebou, jsem s ním nic neměl. Vlastně to trvá už mnohem dýl. Ty mi nevěříš?" zeptal jsem se zklamaně.  
,,Jak ti můžu věřit? Vždyť jemu taky celou tu dobu lžeš." Měl pravdu. Ve všem. Ale já tu pravdu neunesl. Vzal jsem si bundu a odešel z toho bytu. Jel jsem autem domů a byl jsem strašně naštvaný, akorát nevím na co nebo na koho. Asi sám na sebe.  
Přijel jsem domů, otevřel a hned odešel do své pracovny. Ani jsem si neuvědomil, co dělám, ale už jsem otvíral kufr a házel do něj veškerý svoje věci. Přešel jsem do ložnice a házel věci do tašky tak, jak mi přišly pod ruce. Vtom přišel Erwin.  
,,Ahoj, Levi. C-co to tu děláš?" zeptal se vyděšeně na nepořádek všude kolem mě.  
,,Odcházím, Erwine." podíval jsem se na něj.  
,,Co? Jak jako odcházíš? Co se stalo? Levi, počkej s tím!" chrlil otázky.  
,,Už takhle nemůžu, promiň. Rozcházím se s tebou." snažil jsem se o klidný tón hlasu.  
,,Levi, pojď si o tom v klidu promluvit. Pojď to vyřešit jako dospělý člověk." začal vyšilovat.  
,,Erwine, já o tom přemýšlím už fakt dlouho, tohle není impulzivní. Prostě už s tebou nechci být, chápeš?" snažil jsem se mu to klidně vysvětlit, ale to se prostě nedalo.  
,,A kam jako půjdeš? Levi, sakra!" začal křičet. Zapnul jsem svojí první dobalenou tašku a kufr a táhl to do obýváku. Erwin mi tu tašku vzal.  
,,Erwine, přestaň se chovat jak malej. Lidi se rozchází, to se stává." pořád jsem měl pevný hlas.  
,,Levi, prosím. Nedělej to." podíval se na mě Erwin.  
,,Nedělej to těžší než to je, Erwine." hlas už jsem neměl tak pevný. Pohladil jsem ho po ruce a opatrně mu z ruky vzal tu tašku. Položil jsem jí vedle kufru a šel si ještě pro zbytek věcí do pracovny. Erwin mě okamžitě následoval.  
,,Levi." řekl a po tváři mu stekla slza. Ne, prosím, ať toho nechá.  
,,Erwine, ne. Pochop to, prosím." Vzal jsem si zbytek věcí a rozešel se kolem něj pro ty tašky do obýváku. A najednou rána. Otočil jsem se na Erwina. Hodil skleněným rámečkem s naší fotkou o zem. Všude byly střepy. Erwin vzal další a udělal s ním to samý. Chápal jsem, že má vztek. Ale tohle dělat nemusí. Ty fotky jsou vzpomínky na to dobré, co jsme spolu zažili. A zrovna tyhle vzpomínky za to nemůžou.


	8. Chapter 8

Po tvářích mu stékaly slzy. Vím, že to je pro něj těžký. Pro mě taky. Přešel jsem pomalu k němu, natáhl ruce a objal ho. Ale to jsem dělat neměl. Teď to bude jen a jen těžší. Erwin mě sevřel v objetí. Chvíli jsme tak stáli v pevném objetí, než se Erwinovi podlomila kolena a oba jsme se ocitli na zemi. Chtěl jsem se zapřít rukou o zem, ale do ruky se mi zarazil střep. Bolestně jsem vyjekl.  
,,Sakra." zaklel jsem. Erwin se na to zděšeně podíval.  
,,Ukaž, Levi." zvedl mi ruku a opatrně mi vyndal střep z ruky. Bolestně jsem sykl. Přinesl lékárničku, vyčistil mi to a zavázal. Docela dost to krvácelo, po chvíli mi to musel převázat.  
Neodešel jsem. Byl jsem blízko, ale i když jste něčemu hodně blízko, stačí jeden špatný krok a jste zase na začátku. Proč je to sakra tak těžký. Nejradši bych někam zmizel. Ode všech.  
Večer jsme si lehli do jedné postele a i přes mé protesty jsem usnul v Erwinově objetí. Nebylo to tak špatný zase usínat v něčím objetí. Ráno jsem se vzbudil a cítil jsem se jako bych podvedl Erena. Usnout v náručí jinýho. Nevím, jak to mám teď brát. V podstatě teď chodím s oběma naráz, nebo ne? Já sám nevím.  
Vstal jsem, nasnídal se a jel do školy. Byl jsem celý den nesvůj, prostě mám teď pocit jako bych podváděl oba dva a ne jen Erwina. Vím, že i to je dost, ale takhle to hrát na obě strany vážně nechci. Musím to co nejrychleji nějak vyřešit. Hned po škole jsem vyrazil za Erenem. Je čtvrtek a normálně za ním nechodím, ale mám pocit, že dneska bych měl být s ním. Nebo ho možná jen chci zase vidět. Ten jeho úsměv.  
Otevřel jsem si hlavní vchodové dveře a zazvonil na ty od bytu. Nic se nedělo. Možná není doma. Zkusil jsem to ještě jednou. Nic. Ještě jednou.  
,,No jo, už jdu. To sis zase zapomněl klíče, že tak-" otevřel mi dveře Eren. Byl dost překvapený. Já taky. Někoho čeká? Někoho, kdo má od jeho bytu klíče?  
,,Levi, co tu děláš? Něco se stalo?" zeptal se hned.  
,,E-Erene, ty někoho čekáš? Pomiň, nevěděl jsem to." řekl jsem. Trochu jsem doufal, že mi to vysvětlí.  
,,Ne, to je dobrý. Občas ke mně chodí Armin, můj nejlepší kamarád, tak jsem si myslel, že je to on." usmál se na mě.  
,,Nejlepší kamarád?" zeptal jsem se podezřívavě. Mám na to ale vůbec právo?  
,,Jo, kamarád. Chodí ke mně často. Pojď dál." odsekl mi Eren. Asi cítil tu žárlivost. Neochotně jsem tedy vešel.  
,,Erene, já...já chtěl odejít a-ale" chtěl jsem mu to všechno říct, ale jak začít.  
,,Levi! Proboha, co se stalo?" vzal mi do ruky mou poraněnou obvázanou dlaň.  
,,To ti udělal on?" zeptal se mě naléhavě.  
,,Erene, poslouchej-"  
,,Udělal ti to, Levi? Co se stalo? Zůstaň tu už se mnou, já...já slibuju, že se ti už nic nestane." začali mu vlhnout oči.  
,,Erene, je to jenom od střepu, nic mi neudělal." řekl jsem a objal ho.  
,,Levi, zůstaň, prosím." slzy mu stékaly na moje rameno.  
,,Nemůžu." začal jsem taky brečet.  
,,Proč ne?" odtáhl se ode mě Eren.  
,,Já ho asi nedokážu nikdy opustit, Erene, nemám na to. Včera jsem už měl skoro všechno sbalený, ale...přes ten práh jsem nedokázal přejít." zavřel jsem oči.  
,,Asi to mezi námi už nepůjde...už za tebou nemůžu chodit." Divil jsem se vlastním slovům.


	9. Chapter 9

,,Levi, zlato, co to říkáš?" vytřeštil na mě oči Eren a odtáhl se ode mě. Jen jsem sklopil oči a nechal si slzami máčet tváře.  
,,Nemůžu tě do toho nutit, Levi, ale vážně tě moc miluju a jestli tě vztah s Erwinem až tak ubíjí, měl by ses vážně rozhodnout. Nikdo tě nemůže nutit zůstávat v nefungujícím vztahu a lidi se rozcházejí pořád, prostě to tak je. Občas se do někoho bezhlavě zamiluješ a nakonec zjistíš, že si nemáte co říct, nebo že máte různé priority. Když nakonec sundáš ty růžový brýle, tak najednou vidíš to, co si jindy neviděl. Stává se to. Někdo na to přijde za týden, někdo za měsíc a někdo za pár let. Nikdo tě z toho nemůže vinit." chlácholil mě Eren a znovu mě sevřel v náručí. Potřeboval jsem to. Potřeboval jsem se ujistit, že nedělám nic špatnýho, že je v pořádku, když budu chtít zase normálně žít a ne jen přežívat a dusit se v nefungujícím vztahu. Kéž by to chápal stejně i Erwin. Chtěl bych vztah, ve kterým bych se cítil skutečně sám sebou. Abych mohl dělat, co chci, říkat co chci, poslouchat co chci a mít koníčky, jaký bych mít chtěl. Nechci mít život nalajnovaný, chtěl bych si užívat. Erwin má ale na život jiný názor. Co se vymyká ,normálu' lidí je prostě špatný. Ale co je vlastně špatného na tom chtít v životě pro sebe to nejlepší?  
,,Dáš si čaj nebo kafe?" zeptal se mě Eren s úsměvem. Přesně tohle potřebuju. Erenův úsměv a elán do života. To on mi dal smysl života v posledních týdnech.  
,,Čaj, děkuju." usmál jsem se nazpět. Po chvíli mi přinesl čaj, sedl si vedle mě na gauč a dal mi ruku kolem ramen.  
,,Erene?"  
,,Levi?" usmál se na mě.  
,,Budu muset jít domů za chvíli." řekl jsem mu a on posmutněl.  
,,Levi, můžeš tu zůstat. Zajedem ti pro věci a můžeš se prozatím přestěhovat sem. Není to kdovíjak velký byt, ale vejdeme se sem." začal Eren.  
,,Erene, i když Erwina už asi nemiluju, myslím, že si nezaslouží tohle." sklopil jsem oči.  
,,Takže s ním budeš jen protože si nezaslouží trápení z rozchodu? Budeš se trápit ale ty, Levi! Buď alespoň jednou v životě sobec a mysli jen na sebe!" naštval se Eren. Vstal jsem a chtěl odejít, ale Eren mě stáhl za ruku zpátky k němu. Vzal mi tváře do dlaní a věnoval mi dlouhý krásný polibek. Po chvíli se mi jazykem snažil probít do úst a já povolil. Ruce jsem mu obmotal kolem krku a polibek prohloubil. Tohle se vymyká normálu. Erenův polibek, jeho rty, jeho dotyky. Eren. Myslím, že jsem se rozhodl. Nemůžu opustit Erena, to je ta pravda. A nemůžu je oba takhle trápit. Vyřeším to. Vstal jsem a rychle opustil Erenův byt. Ještě jsem nevěděl, co bude, až přijedu domů. Věděl jsem jen, že tohle musím skončit.   
Zaparkoval jsem před domem, vylezl z auta a šel rovnou dovnitř. Neohlížel jsem se na nic a nikoho. V pracovně byly ještě moje zabalený tašky ze včera. Nebylo tam zdaleka všechno, ale nejdůležitější věci ano. Zavřel jsem se do pracovny a snažil se vzpamatovat. Utřídit si myšlenky a urovnat si, jak to udělám. Jak to všechno bude. Vytáhl jsem mobil a napsal SMS Erenovi.  
,Přijeď pro mě.'  
To stačí. Za 20 minut je tady. Zabalil jsem si ještě nějaký důležitý věci z pracovny, otevřel jsem dveře a vyšel z taškama do obýváku, kde byl Erwin.


	10. Chapter 10

,,L-Levi?" vytřeštil na mě oči Erwin.  
,,Erwine, odcházím." řekl jsem chladným tónem.  
,,Já myslel, že jsme to nějak vyřešili včera." vstal Erwin a rozešel se ke mně.  
,,Ne Erwine. To, že nakonec usneme v jedné posteli, neznamená, že se to vyřešilo. Pro tebe je všechno strašně jednoduchý. Přijde mi, že žiješ ve svým vlastním dokonalým světě, kde je všechno v pohodě. Ve skutečnosti ale není a to hodně dlouho, Erwine. Myslím, že na tenhle vztah jsme měli dost času a dost šancí. Nevyšlo to. Promiň." řekl jsem mu a udělal dva kroky dozadu. Nechci, aby se mě dotýkal.  
,,Levi, tohle je přece nesmysl. Nemůžeš to všechno zahodit, jen protože se teď něco nedaří." začal zase Erwin.  
,,Náš vztah trvá něco přes čtyři roky a z toho nefunguje už víc jak dva roky. Myslím, že tohle můžu udělat. Čekal jsem už dost dlouho a....už nechci." řekl jsem mu odhodlaně.  
,,Tak mi řekni, co je v nepořádku a já se to pokusím napravit." díval se na mě smutně. Jako vždy při takové konverzaci.  
,,Říkal jsem ti to poslední dva roky dost často. Je konec." rozhlédl jsem se po obýváku, zhluboka se nadechl, vzal tašky a šel. Erwin mě ale chytil za ruku tak, že mi taška mi spadla z ramene na zem. Vzal mě za obě ramena a své rty hrubě přitiskl na ty mé. Po chvíli jednu ruku přesunul na můj obličej a držel mě tak, abych mu neuhýbal. Rukama jsem mu tlačil do hrudníku. Vůbec se mi to nelíbilo, nespolupracoval jsem. Zatlačil jsem mu tedy rukou na krk a až tehdy mě pustil.  
,,Zbláznil ses?" vyjel jsem hned na něj. To to bude dělat i proti mé vůli? Erwin se na mě jen podíval a nic neříkal. Znovu jsem si tedy vzal věci a chtěl odejít. Erwin mi chytl tašku a nechtěl jí pustit. On se snad vážně úplně zbláznil.  
,,Levi, zůstaň tu, kam jako půjdeš?!" křičel zoufale.  
,,Já...někoho jsem potkal, Erwine." řekl jsem a čekal na jeho reakci.  
,,J-jak jako potkal?" vykulil oči.  
,,Někoho mám, pusť to!" křičel jsem na něj.  
,,Lžeš!" zařval. V tu chvíli mi prostě už došla trpělivost. Chová se jak malý dítě. Pustil jsem tu tašku a nechal všechno tak, jak tam je. Ať si to klidně nechá! On si myslí, že tímhle mě tu přinutí zůstat? Ani omylem. Rychle jsem se rozešel k hlavním dveřím. Vůbec nedokážu odhadnout, co udělá. Už tu s ním nechci zůstat ani o minutu déle.  
Vyšel jsem ze vchodových dveří a stál tam on. Moje jistota, moje láska a momentální smysl toho, že dýchám. Jsem zamilovaný. Doufám, že tentokrát poznám tu opravdovou lásku. Jestli mi někdo dokáže ukázat pravý smysl slova ,milovat', tak to je on. Eren. Musím se usmát i přes to všechno, co se právě děje. Stojí tam v roztrhaných světlých džínech, tmavém tričku s rozepnutou kostkovanou košilí a přes ramena přehozenou černou koženou bundou. Hnědé vlasy má ledabyle rozcuchané jako vždy, smaragdové oči se dívají do těch mých a na tváři mu hraje jeho obvyklý hřejivý úsměv. Eren Jaeger. Moje šance na lepší zítřky a celkově normální život s člověkem, který vás doopravdy miluje a vy jeho.  
,,Levi." zašeptal tím svých dokonalým hlasem a natáhl ke mně ruku. Stál jsem ve dveřích, podobně jako už předtím. Ale tentokrát přes ten práh přejdu. Přejdu přes něj, protože za ním na mě čeká Eren.


	11. Chapter 11

Přešel jsem k Erenovi a on mě pevně sevřel v náručí.  
,,Miluju tě, Levi." zašeptal mi do ucha a já se na něj ještě víc natiskl.  
,,Erene, já-" zarazil jsem se hned, jak jsem uslyšel kroky z domu. Tohle jsem trochu nedomyslel. Vůbec nevím, jak na sebe ty dva budou reagovat. Spíše jak se zachová Erwin. Stál jsem zády ke vchodu natisklý na Erena. Najednou stisk trochu povolil, ale pořád okolo mě držel své ruce. Pootočil jsem se a ve dveřích stál Erwin. Díval se na nás. Pohoršeně, naštvaně, smutně, zklamaně. To vše jsem v jeho očích viděl. Mrzelo mě to, ale čas nejde vrátit zpět, tak se tomu teď postavím čelem.  
,,Takže takhle je to? Podváděls mě!" křičel. Vlhly mi oči. Ano, podváděl.  
,,Erwine, prosím. Promiň, já...nechtěl jsem, aby to skončilo takhle, ale....chtěl jsem ti to říct, promiň mi to." Slzy mi stékaly po tvářích. Tak moc mě to mrzí. Nechtěl jsem mu takhle ublížit. Ale byl bych schopen jinak odejít? Řekl bych, že ne.  
,,T-takže t-to doučování a zdržení ve škole..." snažil se souvisle mluvit.  
,,Mrzí mě to." sklopil jsem oči. Eren mě o trošku víc přitiskl k sobě. Věděl jsem, že ať se stane cokoliv, Eren za mnou bude stát.  
,,A on o tom věděl?" chrlil otázky. Nevím, k čemu mu tohle bude.  
,,Jo, věděl." řekl místo mě Eren.  
,,Vzal mi tě." řekl Erwin pološeptem.  
,,Ne, tak to není. Já to chtěl...on za to ne-" snažil jsem se to uvést na pravou míru, ale Eren mě zastavil.  
,,Vím, že bys mi teď nejradši jednu vrazil, udělal bych na tvém místě to samý. Ale musíš si uvědomit, že Levi s tebou nebyl šťastný, ať si myslíš cokoliv. A pokud ho miluješ, tak bys ho měl nechat odejít, aby našel někoho, s kým šťastný bude." řekl klidně Eren. Jediný z nás byl klidný. Nebo se o to alespoň snažil.  
,,Pojď, pojedeme. Pro věci zajedeme, až se všichni uklidníme a dokážeme se spolu normálně bavit, dobře?" řekl mi Eren a nejdřív se usmál na mě a potom zvedl pohled k Erwinovi. Ten pořád nehnutě stál ve dveřích s nevěřícným pohledem plným zoufalství. Doufám, že se z toho brzy dostane. Doufám, že se z toho brzy dostaneme všichni. Podíval jsem se na Erena a přikývl. Vzal mě jednou rukou kolem ramen a vedl mě ke svému autu. Přehodil mi kolem ramen svojí bundu a nechal mě nastoupit. Sám pak nasedl na místo řidiče, připoutal se a nastartoval. Celou cestu jsem byl myšlenkami úplně někde jinde. Eren mi položil na stehno ruku. To mě donutilo se na něj podívat.  
,,Všechno v pořádku, Levi?" povzbudivě se na mě usmál.  
,,Jo." řekl jsem mu s povzdechem.  
,,Neboj, on se z toho oklepe." řekl jednoduše. Žádná empatie?  
,,Nejsi moc empatický." řekl jsem mu.  
,,Nemusím být. Já zažil úplně to samé." podíval se na mě. Překvapeně jsem mu pohled oplatil. Takže proto mi pořád říkal, ať to co nejrychleji vyřeším? Moc dobře věděl, jaké to je být podváděný?  
,,To jsem ti neřekl? Můj bývalý mě docela dlouho podváděl." řekl a opět se na mě usmál. On se u toho usmívá? Proč? To ho to neštve?


	12. Chapter 12

,,Tvůj bývalý tě podváděl?" zopakoval jsem po něm.  
,,Jo, asi 3 měsíce." řekl mi.  
,,A jak si to vzal?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,No, ani já v tom vztahu nebyl úplně šťastný a tak nějak jsem čekal rozchod, nebudu říkat, že ne. Jasně, že by mi bylo milejší, kdyby za mnou přišel a řekl ,rozejdeme se a najdeme si někoho jinýho‘. Ale místo toho mi jen prostě oznámil, že se už tři měsíce schází s někým jiným a že ho miluje a odchází. Nejdřív jsem byl hodně naštvaný, přišel jsem si zrazený a podvedený celým světem, můj nejbližší mi sprostě lhal do očí. Pak jsem je potkal spolu a vypadal šťastněji než kdykoliv předtím se mnou. Štvalo mě to, protože já ještě nikoho neměl a cítil jsem se strašně sám. Nakonec jsem si ale uvědomil, že si oba zasloužíme to pravý štěstí a že u sebe navzájem jsme ho nenašli. Bylo lepší, že jsme se rozešli. Jsem rád, že je šťastný a já jsem taky našel svoje štěstí. Kdyby se to nestalo, asi bych tě nepotkal. A je taky pravda, že jsme spolu nechodili moc dlouho, takže to asi nebylo tak strašný i kvůli tomu. Prostě vztah s ním byl tak trochu omyl a uvědomili jsme si to nakonec oba dva. On tedy o něco dřív." usmál se na mě a vlil mi tím do žil novou krev. Je to pravda. Štěstí jsme u sebe s Erwinem nenašli. Já ho našel u Erena a Erwin se oklepe a najde to své u někoho jiného. Přál bych si happy end pro všechny.  
,,Dokonce se s nimi často scházím, budu rád, když je poznáš." zase ten hřejivý úsměv. Takže se spolu dokáží i po tom všem spolu normálně bavit? Eren je úžasný člověk. Tak chápavý a tolerantní.  
,,Rád se s nimi seznámím." řekl jsem mu a Eren se zazubil.  
Dojeli jsme před byt a vešli dovnitř. Eren mi dal klíč i od bytu. Zavolal jsem ještě svojí kolegyni ve škole, že jsem nemocný a zítra nepřijdu do práce. Zajedu někam do obchodu pro oblečení a další základní věci. Bůh ví, kdy se odhodlám jet pro ty své k Erwinovi. Eren mi půjčil něco na spaní a na nošení po bytě. Byl jsem po dnešku docela dost unavený. Dali jsme si s Erenem kafe a sedli si na gauč. Dal mi ruku kolem ramen a usmíval se na mě.  
,,Jsem rád, že tu jsi." řekl mi a já se musel usmát.  
,,Já taky." řekl jsem mu.  
,,Zítra spolu zajedeme do obchoďáku pro nějaký to oblečení. Pomůžu ti ho vybrat. Mohl bys nosit něco víc mladickýho, ne tak formálního." zasmál se. Mladickýho? Co je to sakra za slovo?  
,,Co je špatnýho na mým oblečení?" urazil jsem se.  
,,Vůbec nic, jen je to takový formální. Pokaždý vypadáš, jak kdybys šel na nějakou schůzku." usmál se nevinně.  
,,Dobře." povolil jsem.  
,,A pak bychom si tam mohli dát oběd s mými kamarády."  
,,Myslíš tím tvého bývalého a jeho přítele, se kterým tě podváděl?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Levi, když všechno budeš brát tak negativně a zahořkle, budeš takový brzy i ty." řekl mi trochu podrážděně.  
,,Je jedno, co bylo. Teď jsme všichni kamarádi a na minulost se nedívám. Proč taky." dodal.  
,,Máš pravdu." usmál jsem se na něj. Kéž bych se od něj nakazil touhle láskou ke všem a jeho optimismem. Bere všechno tak, jak to je. Doufám, že se to taky naučím.


	13. Chapter 13

Ráno jsme se vzbudili a vyrazili do obchoďáku. Byla docela i zábava s Erenem vybírat oblečení. Nevím, ale prostě mi přišlo, že mi roztrhaný džíny nesedí tak jako Erenovi. Nosil mi do kabinky věci po hromádkách, ani jsem si to nestačil oblékat. I přes to jsem si koupil to, co se mu na mě líbilo. Šli jsme z obchodu ověšený taškami různých velikostí.  
,,Pojď, už na nás určitě čekají." mrkl na mě Eren.  
Po chvíli chůze po obchoďáku jsem zahlédl dva kluky, kteří na nás mávali. Eren jim taky zamával a vyrazili jsme k nim.  
,,Čau, máš se?" spustil na Erena černovlasý kluk s pihami.  
,,Ahoj, jo super a co vy?" zeptal se Eren na oplátku.  
,,Dobrý." odvětil mu černovlasý.  
,,Čus." řekl mu s úšklebkem vysoký světlovlasý kluk. Všichni byli vyšší než já. O dost.  
,,Ahoj." Z jejich chování předpokládám, že ten černovlasý je Erenův ex. Cítil jsem se tak trochu navíc, když se Eren s tím světlovlasým začali pošťuchovat.  
,,Ahoj, já jsem Marco." přišel ke mně ten černovlasý.  
,,Ahoj, Levi." podali jsme si ruce.  
,,Ty seš Erenův přítel?" zeptal se mě s úsměvem. Možná jsem na něj trošku žárlil. Nevím proč.  
,,Jo, ty jsi jeho ex?" Bylo mi fuk, jestli je to nevhodná otázka, chtěl jsem to vědět. Začal se smát.  
,,Ne, Jean s ním chodil." usmál se na mě. Měl podobný vstřícný a hřejivý úsměv jako Eren. Překvapilo mě to. Na to, že se mu tenhle tahal s jeho klukem za zády, jsou si hodně blízcí.  
,,Ahoj, já jsem Jean." přešel ke mně ten světlovlasý a podal mi ruku.  
,,Levi." řekl jsem suše a ruku mu stiskl.  
,,Konečně sis někoho našel, Erene." řekl Erenovi.  
,,Sklapni, prostě jsem čekal na toho pravýho." odvětil mu se stejným úšklebkem Eren. Tihle dva spolu chodili? Přijde mi, že jsou oba dva dost temperamentní. Spolu až moc.  
,,Pojďte se konečně najíst, mám hlad, nesnídal jsem." řekl zase Jean, vzal Marca za ruku a táhl ho k jedné restauraci. Sedli jsme ke stolu. Seděl jsem vedle Erena a naproti mě seděl Marco.  
,,Takže spolu chodíte? Jak dlouho?" zeptal se Jean, když jsme si objednali jídlo.  
,,Jo, moc dlouho ne." podíval se na mě Eren. Tak nějak jsem nechtěl rozebírat detaily našeho seznámení a tak.  
,,Žes nám ho nepředstavil dřív." začal zase Jean.  
,,Bylo to trochu složitější." řekl Eren, aby ukončil tuhle debatu. Moc to ale nepomohlo, protože se na nás oba dívali s otázkami ve tvářích. Eren se na mě podíval a usmál se.  
,,Ještě je to takový čerstvý...Levi se totiž teprve včera rozešel se svým přítelem." oba dva na mě vykulili oči.  
,,Takže už to znáš z obou pohledů." zasmál se Erenovi Jean.  
,,Jeane!" okřikl ho Marco.  
,,Jeane, ty seš debil." přidal se k němu Eren.  
,,Jak na to reagoval?" zeptal se Jean.  
,,Asi jako každý v takové situaci, byl naštvaný a zoufalý." odsekl mu Eren. Jean se na Erena jen zašklebil.  
,,Jsi dneska nesnesitelnější než obvykle, Marco ti nedal?" vrátil mu to Eren.  
,,Tak nějak." odvětil mu Jean a Marco zrudl.  
,,Berete to všechno docela s humorem." řekl jsem jim.  
,,Jinak se to brát nedá." zasmál se Marco.  
,,Jo, oba jsme akorát chvíli chodili se špatnou osobou. To se stává." řekl mi na to Jean.  
,,Moc lidí to tak nebere." podíval jsem se na něj.  
,,Jejich věc. My si všichni tři dobře rozumíme, nevím, proč bychom se nemohli normálně bavit." zvedl ke mně pohled Jean.  
,,Je to už dlouho, co se to stalo a chodili jsme spolu jen chvíli. A nejdřív jsme se taky dost hádali." řekl mi Eren.  
,,Ty ses hádal." řekl mu nazpět Jean. Eren se jen zasmál a podíval se na mě. Stiskl mi ruku a pořád se usmíval. Bylo mi tam s nimi dobře. Bylo mi skvěle s Erenem.


	14. Chapter 14

Po dvou týdnech u Erena jsem se rozhodl po práci zajet si pro věci k Erwinovi. Napsal jsem Erwinovi krátkou SMSku.  
,Večer si přijedu pro věci, na stole ti nechám klíče od domu.'  
Je mi jedno, jestli tam bude nebo ne. Napsal jsem mu to, ať to udělá tak, jak uzná za vhodné. Eren mi ochotně nabídl pomoc a já to uvítal. Alespoň se tam nebudu moc zdržovat. Po práci jsem tedy přijel domů, převlékl se do nových roztrhaných džín, které jsem si docela oblíbil, vzal si černé tričko a přes to koženou bundu podobnou té, kterou má Eren. Sedli jsme s Erenem do auta a jeli jsme k domu. Trochu jsem si povzdechl, když jsme přijeli na místo.  
,,Všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se mě Eren a zaparkoval za Erwinovým autem. Takže byl doma.  
,,Jo, pojď, ať to máme za sebou." usmál jsem se na něj a on mi úsměv oplatil.  
Vešli jsme do domu a já bez dlouhého přemýšlení zamířil do obýváku následován Erenem. Erwin seděl na gauči s cigaretou v ruce. Nikdy nekouřil. Musel teď začít.  
,,Ahoj, Levi. Nečekal jsem, že ho sem přivedeš." mluvil zdánlivě klidně, ale byl vzteky bez sebe. Cítil jsem to z něj.  
,,Jmenuje se Eren, chovej se alespoň pár minut slušně. Za chvíli jsme pryč." Otevřel jsem dveře do své pracovny a vzal svoje stále ještě sbalené tašky a podal je Erenovi, který je odnesl do auta. Mezitím jsem si v rychlosti zabalil zbytek mých věcí do kufru. Za chvíli jsem s kufrem vyjel z pokoje.  
,,Všechno?" zeptal se s úsměvem Eren.  
,,Asi jo. Když ještě něco najdeš, tak mi to můžeš poslat poštou." otočil jsem se k Erwinovi s nadějí, že bude normálně komunikovat.  
,,Je asi o dost mladší než ty, viď? Vypadá tak." vstal a mířil k nám.  
,,To není tvoje věc, Erwine." odvětil jsem mu chladně. Chová se příšerně.  
,,Takže sis našel mladýho zajíčka, jo? Starý vyměnit za mladší, to je přece normální." začal zase Erwin.  
,,Erwine, o tomhle to nebylo a ty to moc dobře víš."  
,,Seš ubohej." řekl mi Erwin. Asi bych to přešel bez povšimnutí a odešel, ale Eren byl jiného názoru. Vrazil Erwinovi pěstí, ten si to ale líbit nenechal, přitáhl si ho za ruku a kopnul ho do břicha a když se Eren v bolestech držel za břicho ještě mu dal ránu do obličeje a vrhnul se na něj. Eren ho odkopl, ale nemohl vstát.  
,,Přestaňte!" zařval jsem a hned běžel k Erenovi. Z nosu mu tekla krev a pořád se křečovitě držel za břicho. Nadzvedl jsem mu tričko a chtěl se na to podívat.  
,,T-to je dobrý." zasýpal Eren. Pomohl jsem mu vstát. Erwin seděl na zemi a držel se za nos. Taky mu tekla krev. Eren se mě chytnul jednou rukou okolo ramen a druhou si pořád držel břicho. Pomalu jsme došli k autu a posadil jsem ho na místo spolujezdce.  
,,Pojedeme do nemocnice?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,N-ne, to je dobrý. Jedeme domů." řekl mi.  
,,D-dobře." Nechal jsem ho tam a vrátil se ještě pro ten poslední kufr. Už sem totiž víckrát nechci vkročit. Přišel jsem do obýváku, vzal kufr a ještě se otočil na Erwina.  
,,Jsem rád, že jsem od tebe odešel." řekl jsem mu, sáhl do kapsy, dal mu na stůl klíč od domu a odešel.


	15. Chapter 15

,,Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal jsem se Erena, když jsem nastartoval auto.  
,,J-jo, to je...dobrý." špatně se mu mluvilo.  
,,Radši pojedeme do tý nemocnice." rozhodl jsem se.  
,,N-ne! Do nemocnice já nechci. Jeď domů." nechtěl jsem, aby se mu něco stalo a hrozně jsem se o něj bál, ale příkývl jsem a jel domů. Doma jsem mu pomohl z auta a vešel s ním do bytu. Posadil se na sedačku a zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl.  
,,Je ti dobře?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Jo, jen si dám sprchu, umyju ze sebe tu krev a bude to ok." usmál se na mě.  
,,Ty seš blázen, proč ses s ním pral? Viděl jsi, že byl o dost vyšší než ty, že jo?" začal jsem na něj hned vyčítavě chrlit otázky.  
,,Vždyť jsi ho viděl, byl úplně mimo a byl hodně nasranej." dodal jsem.  
,,Nechci, aby o tobě někdo mluvil špatně." řekl a podíval se jinam.  
,,Proboha, chováš se teď jak malej. Kdybych měl zmlátit každýho, kdo si o mně někdy otřel hubu, musel bych všechny mlátit na potkání. To seš normálně takhle moc výbušný?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Občas." řekl s úsměvem, vstal a pomalu šel do koupelny.  
,,Chceš pomoct?" zeptal jsem se ho, bál jsem se o něj. Otočil se na mě a šibalsky na mě zamrkal.  
,,Jestli chceš." Pozvedl obočí.  
,,Ty po to všem, co se teď stalo, dokážeš myslet i na takovýhle věci?" zeptal jsem se ho pobaveně. Jen pokrčil rameny.  
,,Kdyby něco, hned mě zavolej, budu v obýváku." řekl jsem mu a on zalezl do koupelny. Zapnul jsem si telku a rozvalil se na gauč. Téměř okamžitě jsem usnul. Vzbudil mě až tlak pod hlavou a Erenovo bolestné syknutí. Otevřel jsem oči. Eren se nade mě skláněl, jednou rukou mě držel pod hlavou a druhou těsně pod zadkem.  
,,Co to děláš?" zeptal jsem se ho a protřel si oči.  
,,Chtěl jsem tě odnést do postele, ale to břicho ještě trochu bolí. Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit." řekl Eren.  
,,To je dobrý, je všechno v pořádku?" Už byl umytý, převlečený a krásně voněl.  
,,Jasně, nic to není. Pojď půjdeme si lehnout." usmál se na mě. Vypnul jsem televizi, v ložnici se převlékl a zalezl k Erenovi do postele.  
,,Miluju tě, Levi. Strašně moc jsem se do tebe zamiloval." vyznal se mi Eren. Znělo to tak strašně hezky. Nejkrásnější na tom bylo to, že jsem se při odpovědi nemusel přetvářet. Říkal jsem to upřímně.  
,,Já tebe taky, Erene." usmál jsem se na něj, ale byla už tma, takže to asi neviděl. Zvedl se na loktech a naklonil se nade mě. Věnoval mi krásný dlouhý polibek. Pak se trochu odtáhl, ale stále jsem na sobě cítil jeho horký dech. Dal jsem mu svojí ruku za krk a přitáhl si ho do dalšího polibku. Eren se ochotně zapojil a oplácel mi polibek. Po chvíli se mi jazykem probojoval dovnitř. Nemohl jsem si pomoct, za chvíli jsem cítil, jak mi vzrušení probíjí celým tělem. Co to se mnou provádíš, Erene. Poodtáhl jsem se a Eren přemístil své polibky na můj krk. To už jsem nevydržel, rukou jsem mu zajel pod tričko. Bolestně sykl.  
,,Ježiši, promiň." omluvil jsem se hned.  
,,To je dobrý, jen to břicho." odvětil Eren.  
,,Zlato, nech to na jindy, až budeš fit. Bojím se, aby se ti nic nestalo." řekl jsem mu starostlivě.  
,,Ne, tohle si nenechám ujít." řekl a jazykem mi olízl ucho.  
,,Erene, nechci ti ublížit." řekl jsem mu a odtáhl se od něj.  
,,Tak nic nedělej, jo? Já budu všechno dělat sám a neublížíš mi." naléhal.  
,,D-dobře." řekl jsem a oddal se jeho péči.


	16. Chapter 16

Ležel jsem udýchaný vedle Erena. On je tak úžasný. Rozsvítil jsem lampičku. Opatrně jsem si sedl na postel. Podíval jsem se na Erena. Snažil se zklidnit svůj dech. Usmál jsem se na něj a on mi úsměv oplatil. Pod okem se mu už začínal dělat monokl. Pohladil jsem ho po tváři a palcem mu přejel po modřině. Trochu ucukl.  
,,Bolí to?" zeptal jsem se starostlivě.  
,,Hm, trochu. Ale budu tak aspoň vypadat drsně, jako že jsem si tě vybojoval, chápeš." zasmál se a já si povzdechl. Doufám, že to je naposledy.  
,,Jdu do sprchy." řekl jsem mu a odebral se do koupelny. Pustil jsem si horkou vodu a smyl ze sebe důkazy naší vášně. Byl jsem hodně unavený, tak jsem po chvíli vylezl, osušil se, převlékl a šel do ložnice za Erenem. Eren už v posteli pokojně oddychoval. Byl to nádherný pohled. Vlezl jsem si k němu a objal ho. Nádherný pocit usínat s milovanou osobou.  
Ráno jsem se probudil v Erenově objetí. Opatrně jsem vstal a šel si do kuchyně udělat kafe. Probudil jsem se docela brzy, do školy budu muset až za dvě hodiny. Šel jsem si teda alepsoň vybalit nějaké ty věci, které jsme včera přivezli. Hlavně věci do školy. Protřídil jsem si všechny věci do školy a narovnal je to tašky, kterou nosím do práce. Většinu toho mám stejně v kabinetu. Připravil jsem snídani pro mě i pro Erena, oblékl se a začal snídat bez Erena.  
,,Mm, co to tu tak voní?" vylezl z ložnice rozcuchaný Eren.  
,,Udělal jsem palačinky s nutelou." usmál jsem se na něj. S Erwinem jsme nikdy společně nesnídali. Vlastně jsme si spolu málokdy sedli a jen tak si povídali.  
,,Děkuju." přišel ke mně a dal mi pusu na čelo.  
,,Jak ses vyspal?" sedl si vedle mě Eren s hrnkem kafe.  
,,Jo, dobře." řekl jsem mu a on mě pohladil po tváři.  
,,Seš roztomilej." usmál se na mě.  
,,Nejsem roztomilej." odvětil jsem mu a pohled sklopil do hrnku s kafem.  
,,Seš." zazubil se.  
,,Tak to aspoň neříkej, je to trapný." řekl jsem mu a zvedl se od stolu.  
,,V kolik jedeš do školy?" zeptal se.  
,,Za 15 minut, proč?"  
,,Tak já se jdu převléct. Potřebuju do centra, tak tě hodím do školy." řekl a šel do koupelny. Auto, se kterým jsem jezdil, jsem nechal Erwinovi. Sice jsme ho kupovali společně, ale já ho nechci.  
,,Asi bych si měl koupit nový auto, co?" zeptal jsem se ho opřený o dveře koupelny.  
,,Ne, v pohodě, mám kdyžtak ještě motorku, klidně s ním jezdi, stejně ho tak často nepoužívám. V kolik dneska končíš?" usmál se a snažil se si upravit vlasy.  
,,Ve tři."  
Když jsme dojeli ke škole, dali jsme si pusu, já vyšel z auta a namířil si to do školy. Přišel jsem do kabinetu, který jsem sdílel s kolegyní Hanji.  
,,Ahoj, Levi, dneska ti to sluší. Poslední dobou se vůbec jinak oblíkáš. Tak jako víc sexy." zakřenila se na mě. Jen jsem protočil oči a pozdravil jí.  
,,Jak se má vůbec Erwin, dlouho jsem ho neviděla." podívala se na mě.  
,,Já s ním už nejsem." řekl jsem stručně.  
,,Proč? Vždyť jste spolu byli tak krásní a fungovalo vám to, vždycky jste vypadali tak zamilovaně." protáhla obličej.  
Ne, nefungovalo. Fungovalo to jen na oko na veřejnosti, to Erwin uměl.  
,,Nesuď žádný vztahy, do ložnice nikomu nevidíš." řekl jsem jí a odešel učit.  
Měl jsem dneska jenom třeťáky a čtvrťáky, takže docela záhul. Obecně mám mezi studenty respekt, takže u mě si nedovolí otravovat nikdo, ale ty starší o nic nemají zájem, mi přijde. Skončil jsem celkem nudný den ve škole a po třetí vyšel ze školy. Před školou byl hlouček holek a z jejich konverzace jsem zaslechl jen útržky.


	17. Chapter 17

,,Je hezkej co? A má pěknou motorku...zajímalo by mě pro koho tu je. Kéž by tu byl pro mě."  
Zvedl jsem pohled a vyšel před bránu školy. Stál tam Eren opřený o černo-červenou motorku, v ruce měl dvě helmy a na sobě svojí koženou bundu, tmavé džíny a sluneční brýle. Všichni víme proč. Bavil se se studentkou ze třeťáku. Usmíval se na ní a ona se červenala. Přišel jsem k nim.  
,,Ahoj." řekl jsem směrem k Erenovi. Usmál se na mě.  
,,Ahoj, Levi." Ponechal jsem si svůj ledový výraz a otočil se na tu holku.  
,,D-dobrý den, pane učiteli." vykoktala ze sebe.  
,,Dobrý." Eren se zasmál, podal mi helmu, nasadil jsem si jí a Eren mi jí zapnul. On si sundal brýle, nasadil si svojí helmu a nasedl na motorku. Nasedl jsem za něj a jeli jsme domů. Tedy myslel jsem, že jedeme domů. Eren zpomalil až daleko za městem, chvíli jsme jeli ještě po takové lesní cestě. Pevně jsem se ho držel za boky. Zastavil až za lesem, kde byl krásně čistý malý rybník z jedné strany obklopený lesem, ze kterého jsme přijeli a z druhé strany byla rozlehlá louka. Slezl jsem z motorky, sundal si helmu a šel blíž k vodě. Bylo tam úžasný ticho a krásný čistý vzduch.  
,,Tak sem bereš oběti tvých sexuálních tužeb?" usmál jsem se při pohledu na to místo. Nemyslel jsem to vážně. Eren to vážně myslel. Zasmál se a zezadu mě objal.  
,,Ne, ty seš první." chytil mě vzadu za vlasy a trochu mě za ně zatahal. Jemně mě kousl do krku a pak ho olízl. Jen tohle mě dokázalo dost vzrušit. Eren ví, jak na mě. Líbí se mi jeho přirozená dominance, jeho kreativita. Erwin nikdy nedokázal udělat něco tak spontánního, přišlo mi spíš, že to měl vždycky naplánovaný dopředu. Možná i ten průběh. Jedna poloha stačila. Bylo to strašně nudný, někdy mě to ani vůbec nevzrušovalo, pak jsem se musel vždycky vymluvit na hodně práce atd. Teď mi přijde, že jsme si vlastně nesedli v žádném směru.  
,,Erene." zašeptal jsem jeho jméno.  
,,Ano?" zeptal se provokativně, zatímco mi rukou vjel pod tričko.  
,,P-přestaň."  
,,Proč?" Nepřestával.  
,,To to chceš dělat tady?" zeptal jsem se překvapeně.  
,,A proč ne? Dostal jsem na tebe hroznou chuť." zašeptal mi do ucha.  
,,N-na takhle veřejným místě?" zeptal jsem se ho a pod jeho péči přivíral oči.  
,,Tohle je hodně odlehlé místo, nikdo sem nechodí." řekl polohlasem Eren a otočil si mě k sobě čelem. Spojil naše rty a pomalu mě pokládal na zem pod sebe.  
,,Seš krásnej, Levi. Nemůžu se tě nabažit." řekl mi Eren mezi polibky.  
,,Hrozně moc mě rajcuješ, nemůžu to bez tebe vydržet." pokračoval a já začínal cítit svůj narůstající problém v kalhotách.  
,,E-Erene." zmohl jsem se jen na vyslovení jeho jména. Jeho nádherného jména. Rukama mi bloudil po celém těle, bylo to dokonalý. Po chvíli mi rozepl kalhoty a rukou se dostal pod ně. Kousnul jsem se do rtu, abych nezačal vzdychat na celé kolo pod jeho slastnou péčí.  
,,Levi." zašeptal chtivě moje jméno.  
,,Mm." měl jsem zavřené oči a mírně zakloněnou hlavu.  
,,Nezadržuj to. Chci tě slyšet." zašeptal mi do ucha.  
,,Vzdychej pro mě." řekl mi a silněji mě stiskl. To už jsem nevydržel a nechal Erena slyšet mé vzdychnutí.   
,,Hodný kluk." řekl mi a já se musel usmát.


	18. Chapter 18

Oba jsme vzdychali pod návaly slasti a nakonec i vyvrcholili se jménem na rtech toho druhého. Cítím se s ním tak milován. Cítím se jako ještě nikdy s nikým. Byl jsem ve vztahu, ve kterém jsem si myslel, že jsem šťastný, ale pak přišel Eren a naprosto mi rozboural moje zajeté koleje. Rozboural je jen tím, že na mě promluvil v jednom baru. Ukázal mi pravý význam slov ,být šťastný'. Chci s ním být. Chci s ním být už napořád. Ale moc dobře vím, že je to hodně sobecké přání. Jsem rád za ty chvíle, které mi dává teď. A i kdyby se v budoucnu rozhodl pro někoho jiného, pro někoho s kým by byl šťastnější než se mnou, budu mu vděčný za to, co mi dal.  
,,L-Levi." klidnil svůj dech Eren a přitom můj krk zasypával polibky.  
,,Miluju tě." řekl ještě.  
,,Já tebe taky, Erene." Zvedl se na loktech a zadíval se mi do očí.  
,,Možná bychom se měli oblíct." řekl jsem a Eren se zasmál. Zvedl se ze mě, vyndal z kalhot balíček kapesníčků a podal mi ho. Vzal pytlíček a dal do něj použitý kapesníčky, obal od kondomu i jeho použitý obsah. Oblíkli jsme se a ještě chvíli seděli u vody a užívali si tu chvilku, kterou máme jenom pro sebe.  
,,Už se stmívá, měli bychom jet." řekl Eren, vstal a pomohl mi taky vstát. Nasedli jsme na motorku a jeli jsme domů. Doma Eren zaparkoval motorku do garáže pod bytovkou a šli jsme společně nahoru do bytu. Vešli jsme do bytu a Erenovi začal vyzvánět mobil.  
,,To je Jean, počkej chvilku." řekl mi Eren a odešel do kuchyně.  
,,Jeane? No teď jsem přijel domů. Ten byl se mnou. Tak nějak, no. Ježiši, o tom se s tebou fakt bavit nebudu. Jeane! O můj bože, k věci! Co? Fakt? A v kolik? Dobře, ještě ti napíšu." slyšel jsem jednu stranu hovoru. Po chvíli přišel Eren.  
,,Levi, půjdeme večer do klubu? Hraje tam kapela, ve které je můj kamarád. V osm to začíná." řekl mi a čekal na odpověď. Moc se mi nechtělo, ale Eren vypadal, že by šel.  
,,Dobře, akorát si dám ještě předtím sprchu, jo?" odpověděl jsem mu. Eren se zazubil.  
,,A nechceš pomoct?" přešel ke mně Eren a zezadu mě objal. Jednou rukou mi hladil podbříško.  
,,Tobě to nestačilo?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,No, jedno kolo ještě určitě zvládnu." usmál se a otočil si mě čelem k sobě. Začal mě dost vášnivě líbat a při tom mi sundaval postupně oblečení. Když jsem na sobě neměl svršek, přemístili jsme se do koupelny. Svlékli jsme si oba zbytek oblečení a vlezli do sprchy. Zapnuli jsme sprchu a nechali po sobě stékat teplý proud vody. Eren mě natiskl na studenou zeď a rukama mi bloudil po těle. Zavřel jsem oči, zaklonil hlavu a nechal ho, ať si se mnou dělá, co chce. Chvilku se nic nedělo, tak jsem otevřel oči a uviděl Erena, jak si přede mě kleká.  
,,E-Erene." zavzdychal jsem potichu a chytl ho za jeho mokrý vlasy. Užíval jsem si to a nemyslel vůbec na nic. Ani na minulost ani na budoucnost. Měl jsem před očima jen tu úžasnou přítomnost. A ta byla tady a teď s Erenem.


	19. Chapter 19

Dorazili jsme o půl hodiny později. Eren nám ještě zdlouhavě vybíral oblečení. Já si vzal světlé džíny, bílé triko a šedočernou košili přes to. Eren měl tmavé džíny, černé triko a černomodrou košili. Přišli jsme před klub a tam už na nás čekal Marco s Jeanem, který byl očividně znuděný.  
,,Ahoj." pozdravil je Eren.  
,,Užili jste si? Půl hodiny tu čekáme!" začal hned Jean.  
,,Víš že i jo? Mohli jste taky." mrkl na něj Eren a Jean rudnul vzteky.  
,,Erene, co se ti stalo?" přešel k Erenovi Marco, vzal ho za bradu a podíval se na jeho oko.  
,,Popral jsem se." řekl stroze.  
,,To vypadá, že si spíš dostal na držku." přešel k němu i Jean a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.  
,,V podstatě jo." přiznal Eren.  
,,Zachraňoval jsi dívku v nesnázích? To musela bejt dost velká rána." pořád si ho zkoumavě prohlížel Jean.  
,,Tak nějak." řekl Eren. Nelíbilo se mi, jak se ta konverzace vyvíjela.  
,,Tak vymáčkneš se, co se stalo?" zeptal se Marco.  
,,No, jeli jsme k ex-příteli Leviho pro nějaký věci a tak nějak se to zvrtlo." řekl Eren a sklopil pohled.  
,,Budu hádat, řekl něco strašně nevhodnýho." zašklebil se Jean a Eren jen protočil očima.  
,,Na tvůj nebo Leviho účet?" ptal se dál Marco.  
,,Leviho."  
,,Aaa takže ochranář. No vypadal jsi i hůř." zasmál se mu Jean a poplácal ho po tváři. Vzal Marca za ruku a odtáhl ho dovnitř. Eren se na mě usmál, vzal mě okolo ramen a následovali jsme je. Sedli jsme si ke stolu a kluci si začali povídat. Eren odešel pro pití. Za chvilku za námi přišel robustní světlovlasý kluk.  
,,Čau kluci, jsem rád, že jste přišli, o pauze vás všechny zvu na panáka." řekl a odběhl na pódium, kde na něj už čekal zbytek kapely. Začali hrát a nehráli vůbec špatně. Eren přišel a nesl všem pití. Jean vylítl ze židle, plácl Erena po rameni, ten málem upustil všechno pití. Naštěstí to hned postavil na stůl a naštvaně se otočil na Jeana.  
,,To je ta naše, pojď, jdem!" zařval Jean na Erena, vzal ho za ruku a táhnul ho pod pódium. Eren se chvíli vzpouzel, ale nakonec teda šel. Oba začali tancovat do rytmu. Po chvíli Jean Erena zezadu objal a společně zpívali a houpali se do rytmu.  
,,To jsou blbci." smál se Marco, vytáhl mobil a začal je natáčet.  
,,Ukážu jim to, až se zase budou hádat." smál se dál. Mě se to ale moc nelíbilo. Když se Marco zase zpátky posadil, rozhodl jsem se ho zeptat.  
,,Tobě nevadí, že se takhle osahávají?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Jsem rád, když jsou za dobře. Když se hádají, je to nesnesitelný, to brzo poznáš. A oni to neberou jako nějaký osahávaní nebo tak." odpověděl mi klidně Marco.  
Zbytek noci jsme se docela dobře bavili. Dost jsme pili, tancovali a to dokonce i já! Nad ránem jsme se rozhodli jít domů. Kluci to měli ale o dost dál než my, takže jsme všichni čtyři šli k Erenovi domů. Když jsme přišli, my s Erenem zapadli do ložnice a Jean s Marcem do vedlejšího pokoje, kde byla jen matrace na zemi. Spokojeně jsem si lehl k Erenovi a uvelebil se. Zavřel jsem oči a snažil se usnout. Možná kdyby nezačali vedle kluci vzdychat na celý byt, tak by se mi to i povedlo.   
,,J-Jeane." bylo slyšet od vedle.  
,,Můj bože." zašeptal otráveně Eren.  
,,Kluci, víte, že je to všechno dost slyšet?" promluvil nahlas Eren.  
,,Třeba se něco přiučíš, Erene." odvětil mu přes zeď Jean. To myslí vážně? Docela jsem při téhle konverzaci začal rudnout.  
,,Jo a možná dokonce i sousedi." řekl mu zase Eren. Přetočil se na bok a snažil se zase usnout. Po chvíli to začalo zase. Raději jsem vstal a šel do kuchyně si udělat čaj.  
Tu noc jsem se vážně skoro vůbec nevyspal.


	20. Chapter 20

Ráno jsem se probudil díky hlasitému rozhovoru Erena a Jeana.  
,,Tyvole, neumíš klepat?"  
,,Jak mám asi vědět, že se budete obírat v koupelně, to vám to včera nestačilo? Fakt jsem se nevyspal. A je to můj byt!" křičel Eren. Docela mě i bolela hlava z toho, co jsem včera vypil a ještě ten jejich jekot. Vstal jsem a vyšel z ložnice jen v triku a boxerkách. Před dveřmi do koupelny stál Eren.  
,,Erene, ztiš se, bolí mě hlava." řekl jsem mu nevrle.  
,,P-promiň." podíval se na mě. Jean zrovna vyšel z koupelny, zasmál se Erenovi a rozcuchal mu vlasy víc, než je měl doteď.  
,,Ty taky." prošel jsem kolem nich do kuchyně. Udělal jsem si silný kafe, sedl si ke stolu a podepřel si hlavu. Po chvíli za mnou přišel Marco a sedl si s kafem vedle mě.  
,,Ty jsou spolu fakt nesnesitelný, jak to můžeš vydržet?" zeptal jsem se naprosto vážně Marca.  
,,Zvykneš si." odpověděl mi. Další přišel Eren, nalil si kafe a sedl si naproti mě.  
,,Jak ses vyspal, zlato?" zeptal se mě.  
,,Blbá otázka." odvětil jsem mu.  
,,Pravda." přitakal. Po něm přišel Jean jen v boxerkách a ruce měl triko.  
,,Prosím tě, oblíkni se, nikdo tu na tebe není zvědavej." řekl mu Eren. Jean přešel ke stolu a opřel se o něj rukama.  
,,To já aby ses mohl podívat." zašklebil se.  
,,Nemám zájem." odvětil mu hned.  
,,Dřív se ti to líbilo."  
,,Jo ale od tý doby si přibral tak deset kilo." zakřenil se na něj Eren.  
,,To jsou svaly." podíval se na sebe Jean.  
,,Jo jasně." zasmál se Eren a Jean si raději natáhl to triko, které měl v ruce. Marco se na mě jen podíval a mávl rukou v gestu ,to je normální'. Mě to ale docela i štvalo. Všichni jsme se nasnídali už téměř v tichosti. Po snídani Eren vstal, vzal ode mě použité nádobí, aby ho mohl narovnat do myčky a během toho mi ještě věnoval krátkou pusu na spánek. Bylo to milý. Pak zvedl pohled a viděl, jak se na nás Jean blbě kření, tak vzal utěrku ze stolu a chodil mu jí do ksichtu. Kdyby to neudělal on, možná bych to udělal i já sám. Vstal jsem, odešel jsem do ložnice a rozvalil se na postel. Byl jsem unavený. Po chvíli přišel do ložnice Eren.  
,,Spinkáš?" naklonil se nade mě.  
,,Už ne." odpověděl jsem mu. Rukou mi začal hladit odhalená stehna.  
,,Erene." pronesl jsem podrážděně. Fakt jsem chtěl spát.  
,,Co?" zeptal se nevinně. Rukou mi vyjel nahoru pod triko a břicho mi začal zasypávat polibky.  
,,Jsem fakt unavenej a v obýváku máš ještě stále návštěvu." řekl jsem mu.  
,,To nevadí, já si tě probudím." nepřestával. Musím přiznat, že jsem se vážně pomalu začínal probouzet.  
,,Hej, Erene, nemáš tu ještě ty-" vešel do ložnice Jean. Eren v rychlosti vzal polštář a hodil ho po něm.  
,,Jeane, vypadni!" Naštěstí hned odešel. Ale já už fakt ztratil chuť.

Později jsem se s Marcem a Jeanem spřátelil i já. Víc tedy s Marcem než s Jeanem. Ale když jsem je poznal blíž, pochopil jsem, jak to mezi sebou mají. Nejdřív jsem na Jeana docela i žárlil, ale postupem času už méně a méně, přece jen Jean má s Marcem fungující vztah a já s Erenem zatím taky.


	21. Chapter 21

O rok později.  
Koupili jsme si s Erenem malý domek. Nejsme spolu ještě tak dlouho, ale oba máme pocit, že se známe věčnost. Dokonce jsme si koupili i psa. Musel jsem ho pořádně vycvičit, aby neskákal na gauč, protože je pak celý od chlupů. Už tak musím vytírat dvakrát denně.  
Domek je kousek od města, takže do práce musím dojíždět, ale nevadí mi to, je tu božský klid. Eren si ze dvou pokojů udělal krásný fotoateliér. Máme i malou zahrádku, kterou obstarává Eren, protože mě to všechno umře pod rukama.   
Když jsem přijel z práce, Eren už byl pryč. Nenapsal ani nenechal vzkaz, kam jde. Zazvonil zvonek u dveří, tak jdu otevřít. Marco.  
,,Ahoj, je doma Eren? Nemůžu se mu dovolat." řekne hned.  
,,Ahoj, není. Pojď dál, ale zuj se, teď jsem vytřel." řekl jsem mu a šel chodbou do kuchyně.  
,,Dáš si kafe nebo čaj?" zakřičel jsem na něj z kuchyně.  
,,Kafe, díky." přišel za mnou do kuchyně a sedl si ke stolu.  
,,Kde máš Jeana?" zeptal jsem se ho a podal mu hrnek s kafem.  
,,Jel k rodičům, jsem doma sám." posmutněl.  
,,A ty se tam bojíš, proto jsi přijel?" zadíval jsem se na něj. Jen se na mě ušklíbl.  
,,Jak vám to jde s Erenem?" zeptal se s úsměvem.  
,,Super, jsem rád, že ho mám." řekl jsem mu upřímně.  
,,On je taky šťastnej, furt o tobě básní, když s námi nejseš. Ještě jsem ho takhle nikdy neviděl. A myslím, že se k sobě hodíte." řekl mi Marco a já na něj docela překvapeně koukal.  
,,A co ty s Jeanem?" zeptal jsem se naoplátku. Trochu posmutněl.  
,,Já nevím." řekl po chvíli.  
,,Co se děje?" zeptal jsem se ho a sedl si naproti.  
,,Je teď nějaký divný." řekl.  
,,Já myslel, že takový byl vždycky." odvětil jsem mu a on se zasmál.  
,,Je teď takový nervóznější, chodí docela pozdě domů." řekl a sklopil pohled.  
,,Aha, už tomu rozumím." řekl jsem a on ke mně vzhlédl.  
,,Chceš se zeptat Erena, jestli se takhle choval, když ho podváděl s tebou." řekl jsem a čekal jeho reakci. Odvrátil ode mě pohled.  
,,Podezříváš ho?" zeptal jsem se.  
,,Nevím." řekl jen.  
,,Myslím, že ti Eren moc nepomůže, přece spolu nebydleli." řekl jsem mu. Vím, že by potřeboval říct trochu něco jinýho, ale utěšovat fakt moc neumím.  
,,Jak dlouho?" zeptal jsem se ještě.  
,,Nevím, asi měsíc." řekl.  
,,Dej tomu ještě čas, třeba má nějaký problémy." snažil jsem se ho utěšit. Přikývl a napil se kafe.  
,,Kde máte Nelu?" rozhlížel se Marco.  
,,Nelo!" zvýšil jsem hlas. Za chvíli jsem slyšel cupitání po schodech. Přilítla do kuchyně a hned skočila na Marca.  
,,Nazdar, Nelo." hladil jí Marco a já se nepatrně usmál. Najednou mi zapípala SMSka. Šel jsem pro mobil, který jsem nechal na nabíječce. Vrátil se k Marcovi a otevřel zprávu. Psal mi člověk, od kterého bych to čekal momentálně asi nejméně. Chvíli jsem jen zíral na jméno u SMSky. Erwin. Co po mě proboha chce? Obsah zprávy byl dost stručný.  
,Přijeď si pro Erena do nemocnice. Erwin.'  
Ještě chvíli jsem vykuleně koukal na zprávu.  
,,Levi? Děje se něco?" zeptal se starostlivě Marco. Neodpovídal jsem. Přešel ke mně a přečetl si zprávu.  
,,Erwin? To je ten tvůj ex?" zeptal se a já jen přikývl.


	22. Chapter 22

Rychle jsem vyběhl do chodby, vzal klíče, obul si první boty, které jsem viděl a běžel ven. Za mnou běžel Marco a volal na mě.  
,,Levi! Uklidni se, takhle nemůžeš řídit! Dej to sem, já tě tam dovezu!" křičel. Nic jsem nevnímal, vlezl jsem do auta a snažil se nastartovat. Strašně se mi klepali ruce.  
,,Kurva!" zakřičel jsem. Marco otevřel dveře od auta.  
,,Levi sedni si vedle, já tě tam dovezu, takhle nemůžeš řídit, vybouráš se." taky rychle dýchal. Vylezl jsem z auta, oběhl ho a sedl si na místo spolujezdce.  
,,Jeď!" začal jsem hysterčit. Marco nastartoval a vyjeli jsme. Jeli jsme hodně rychle a za chvíli byli před nemocnicí. Ani jsem nečekal, až zastaví a když zpomalil, otevřel jsem dveře a doslova z nich vyskočil. Spadnul jsem na koleno a asi si ho i rozedřel. Nevnímal jsem to. Běžel jsem do nemocnice a uvnitř se zmateně se rozhlížel. Běžel jsem chodbou dál a přede mnou zrovna ze dveří vylezl Erwin v doktorském plášti. Přiběhl jsem k němu, chytl ho plášť a začal na něj křičet.  
,,Erwine, ty hajzle, cos mu udělal! Kde kurva je?" šílel jsem. Erwin mě chytil za ruce.  
,,Levi, uklidni se, seš v nemocnici!" zvýšil hlas Erwin.  
,,To je mi úplně u prdele!" řval jsem dál.  
,,Levi! Vyboural se na motorce!" zakřičel. Nemohl jsem mluvit, úplně mi vyschlo v krku.  
,,Je v pořádku, Levi, uklidni se." Snažil jsem se zhluboka nadechnout a vydechnout. Podlomily se mi nohy a sesunul jsem se na zem. Erwin se klekl ke mně. Prohrábnul jsem si vlasy a snažil se uklidnit.  
,,Můj bože." vydechl jsem. Erwin mě zatím hladil po ramenou. Erene, co mi to děláš. Za chvíli přiběhl Marco, a když viděl, jak mě Erwin hladí, trochu se zasekl.  
,,Seš v pohodě, Levi?" zeptal se a pomohl mi vstát. Sedl jsem si na lavičku. Je v pořádku, tak moc se mi ulevilo.  
,,V pohodě, Levi?" zeptal se Marco.  
,,Jo." vydechl jsem.  
,,Chci ho vidět." hned jsem vstal a otázku směřoval na Erwina. Vtom vyšel z ordinace v doprovodu sestřičky, měl ovázanou hlavu, ruku v sádře a zašité obočí.  
,,Erene!" vyběhl jsem k němu.  
,,Levi." usmál se na mě.  
,,Jsi v pořádku, Jsi celej? Cos dělal, sakra! Měl jsem strach!" opět jsem zvýšil hlas a po tváři mi stekla slza. Erene, já o tebe nechci přijít!  
,,Jsem v pohodě, Levi. Buď v klidu. Nechtěl jsem ti volat dřív, než budu po všech vyšetřeních, ale...pan doktor tě chtěl asi vidět dřív." řekl a nevraživě se podíval na Erwina. Ten mu pohled oplatil.  
,,Hlavně že seš v pořádku, počkám na tebe." usmál jsem se na něj a věnoval mu dlouhý polibek na rty. Potom se se sestřičkou odebral pryč. Sedl jsem si na lavičku a opřel se o zeď. Byl jsem rád, že je všechno v pohodě. Erwin si sedl vedle mě.  
,,Dojdu ti pro pití do automatu." řekl Marco a odešel. Nechtěl jsem tu být s Erwinem sám, ale Marco tu asi taky nechtěl být.  
,,Jak dlouho jsme se neviděli?" začal Erwin konverzaci otřepanou frází.  
,,Nevím." odsekl jsem mu.  
,,Levi, nemůžeme se normálně bavit? Změnil jsem se." řekl mi. O můj bože, další otřepaná fráze.  
,,Erwine, naposledy, když jsem se s tebou chtěl bavit, tak si mému příteli téměř zlomil nos." řekl jsem mu podrážděně.


	23. Chapter 23

,,Promiň mi to, Levi." řekl s vážností ve tváři a mě opět začalo tížit svědomí.  
,,Ne, nemáš se za co omlouvat já...nechtěl jsem tě podvádět, promiň." řekl jsem a sklopil oči. Myslel jsem, že tohle je už za mnou. Už to dál nechci rozebírat.  
,,Dobrý, já chápu, že si se mnou byl nešťastný a...já ti to už odpustil." usmál se na mě.  
,,A promiň, že jsem na tebe tak vyjel. Měl jsem o Erena strašnej strach. Vůbec jsem netušil, že někam jel. Přijel jsem z práce a už nebyl doma." řekl jsem mu a on se na mě překvapeně podíval.  
,,Levi?"  
,,Hm?" podíval jsem se na něj. Polkl.  
,,N-nechtěl bys někdy zajít třeba na kafe?" zeptal se mě a tentokrát jsem se na něj překvapeně podíval já.  
,,Myslím jako kamarádi." dodal hned.  
,,Proč ne." řekl jsem jen. Tak nějak mu to dlužím. Za chvíli přišel Marco s pitím, které jsem si s díky vzal.  
,,Nevím, jak to dlouho bude trvat, jestli chceš, tak si vezmi auto a jeď domů, já si pak s Erenem vezmu taxík." řekl jsem Marcovi.  
,,Dobře, nechám ho u vás a vezmu si tam svoje. Až budete doma, tak aspoň napiš, jak na tom Eren je." řekl, rozloučili jsme se a odešel. Asi ještě hodinu jsem čekal na Erena. Erwin tam se mnou byl celou dobu, ale nebylo mi to nepříjemný. Po hodině přišel Eren. Vstal jsem a šel mu naproti.  
,,Seš v pořádku?" doběhl jsem k němu.  
,,Jsem v pohodě." řekl mi.  
,,Co ti je?" zajímal jsem se dál.  
,, Zlomená ruka, roztržené obočí, lehký otřes mozku a spoustu modřin a odřenin." pronesl za mnou Erwin. Podíval se na Erena a trochu se usmál, Eren měl ve tváři ale stále svůj vražedný výraz. Nevšímal jsem si toho a prohlížel si Erena od hlavy až k patě.  
,,Můžeš už dneska domů?" zeptal jsem se ho. Podíval se na mě a přikývl.  
,,Tak pojď, vezmeme si taxík a pojedeme domů." usmál jsem se na něj.  
,,Mám po směně, hodím vás tam." ozval se Erwin.  
,,Fakt? To by bylo su-" začal jsem, ale Eren mě přerušil.  
,,Ne." řekl nahlas a dost rázně.  
,,Erene, nech toho, potřebuješ rychle domů a umýt a vyspat, odpočinout si." přemlouval jsem ho a když se na mě podíval, lehce jsem se na něj usmál a pohladil ho po tváři. Ten úsměv patřil jen a jen jemu. A on to věděl. Usmál se taky a přikývl.  
,,Díky Erwine." řekl jsem mu, když jsem a Erenem nastupoval do auta. Navedl jsem Erwina k nám domů. Přijeli jsme domů, vystoupili z auta a Eren zamířil okamžitě dovnitř.  
,,Děkuju." otočil jsem se na Erwina a on se na jen usmál. Chtěl jsem už odejít, ale nedalo mi to.  
,,Nechceš zajít domů na kafe? Za ten odvoz." zeptal jsem se ho ještě.  
,,Rád." řekl s úsměvem, vystoupil z auta a rozešel se ke mně.  
,,Pojď dál." podržel jsem mu dveře a on vešel. Zul se, ví, jaký jsem na čistotu. Přešel do velké chodby a pokračoval za mnou do kuchyně.  
,,Máte tady všude spoustu fotek." řekl a zaujatě se díval na velkou fotku mě s Nelou.  
,,Eren je fotograf, má tu i fotoateliér. Je to v zadní části domu, má to i vlastní vchod, i když z domu je to normálně průchozí." vysvětlil jsem mu. Posadil se a já postavil vodu na kafe.


	24. Chapter 24

,,Vydrž, jdu se podívat na Erena." postavil jsem před něj hrnek s kávou a odběhl po schodech nahoru do ložnice. Opatrně jsem vešel.  
,,Erene?" ležel rozvalený na posteli a díval se do stropu.  
,,Je ti dobře?" zeptal jsem se starostlivě.  
,,Je mi výborně." odpověděl ironicky.  
,,Chceš pomoct do sprchy? Nebo donést něco k jídlu nebo pití?" zachovával jsem si klidný tón hlasu.  
,,Ne." odsekl.  
,,Erene."  
,,Jdi pryč." řekl mi.  
,,Nepotřebuješ něco? Cos vlastně dělal?" posadil jsem se na postel k němu.  
,,Chci spát, jdi pryč." řekl mi znovu a já s povzdechem odešel zpět dolů. Přišel jsem do kuchyně a Erwin si zrovna prohlížel fotku, kde mě Jean s Marcem drží kolem ramen každý z jedné strany. Oni se usmívají od ucha k uchu a já se jen vražedně dívám do foťáku.  
,,Kdo to je?" zeptá se mile Erwin.  
,,Erenovi kamarádi." řeknu stručně.  
,,Sluší ti to na všech fotkách, ale támhleta je fakt moc hezká." řekl a ukázal na druhou stranu místnosti na fotku, kde jsem sám, usmívám se a podávám ruku k foťáku. Moc často se neusmívám, spíš vůbec, takže je to taková nezvyklá fotka.  
,,Máš nádherný úsměv." řekl Erwin, ale na fotku se nedíval. Díval se přímo na mě. Ten úsměv, který mám na fotce, patří jen Erenovi. Jenom s ním se dokážu tak bezstarostně usmívat.  
Po chvíli přišla rozespalá Nela a chtěla se mazlit.  
,,Ty máš psa?" vykulil na mě oči Erwin.  
,,Jo, Eren mě k němu přemluvil. Vždyť si jí viděl na tý fotce." podrbal jsem jí za uchem  
,,Kde máš páníčka, Nelo?" řekl jsem jí a Nela se rozeběhla po schodech nahoru.   
,,A jak se máš?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Momentálně bych řekl, že žiju prací."  
,,Takže jako vždycky." odvětil jsem mu.  
,,Ne, Levi. I když si to možná neviděl, tak jsem celou dobu žil pro tebe a užíval si každou chvíli s tebou." řekl mi vážně. Tohle jsem vážně už nechtěl rozebírat.  
,,Možná, ale už je to pryč." řekl jsem mu chladně.  
,,Jo." smutně se usmál. Přesně sem jsem se nechtěl dostat. Nechci litovat, že jsem ho opustil, protože mám Erena a bezchybný a dokonalý vztah s ním. Takový vztah s Erwinem nikdy nebyl. Byl všechno jen ne bezchybný a dokonalý.  
,,Vážně je Eren v pořádku?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Jo, dopadl dobře. V podstatě kromě zlomené ruky nic vážnýho, měl štěstí. Chtěl jsem ho tam pro jistotu nechat přes noc, ale byl zásadně proti." odpověděl mi hned Erwin. Povzdychl jsem si. Vzpomněl jsem si, že jsem slíbil Marcovi, že mu napíšu. Vzal jsem tedy mobil a rychle mu vyťukal SMSku.  
,,Jak ti to s ním funguje?" zeptal se Erwin. Tvářil se mile, tak jsem to bral jen jako otázku ze slušnosti.  
,,Výborně, sedli jsme si." rozhodl jsem se pro upřímnost. Jen přikývl.  
,,Asi bych už měl jít." dopil kafe a zvedl se ze židle. Na chvílí se očima zastavil ještě u té fotky s úsměvem. Sám pro sebe se nepatrně usmál.  
,,Erwine." řekl jsem polohlasem. Otočil se na mě.  
,,Přestaň žít minulostí." řekl jsem mu a on hned sklopil pohled. Přesně vím, na co myslel.  
,,Když už jsem myslel, že to je za mnou a dokážu normálně žít a fungovat....tak ses najednou objevil v nemocnici a mě se to všechno vrátilo, Levi." řekl a já zavřel oči, abych se nemusel dívat do těch jeho. Tak moc jsem mu ublížil. Je mi to fakt líto.  
,,Promiň." řekl jsem a vyprovodil ho. Zavřel jsem za ním dveře a sjel po nich na zem.  
Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že nás s Erenem něco rozhádá a poštve proti sobě. Mýlil jsem se. Stačilo to, že se Eren vyboural na motorce. To, že ho náhodou přijal a ošetřil doktor, který neměl. To, že jsem se s tím doktorem potkal.


	25. Chapter 25

Šel jsem nahoru za Erenem. Ležel na posteli a vedle něj Nela, kterou hladil.  
,,Pojď se něčeho najíst, Erene." řekl jsem mu.  
,,Už odešel?" zeptal se.  
,,Jo." Vstal a šel dolů následován Nelou a mnou. Mrzelo mě, že se takhle chová.  
,,Erene, mluv se mnou." řekl jsem mu po půl hodině mlčení v kuchyni.  
,,Nechci." odsekl.  
,,Co ti přelítlo přes nos?" zvýšil jsem hlas, protože jsem začínal být už trochu naštvaný.  
,,Dej mi pokoj!" zařval tak, že jsem na něj zůstal překvapeně zírat.  
,,Erene." řekl jsem polohlasem.  
,,Nechci ho tu vídat!" nepřestával křičet.  
,,Nebudeš mi říkat s kým se mám nebo nemám vídat, sakra!" spustil jsem.  
,,To nevidíš, jak je do tebe udělanej? To seš tak slepej nebo to nechceš vidět?!" hysterčil.  
,,Uklidni se Erene! Pomohl ti ne?!" takhle konverzace mě vážně začínala štvát.  
,,Proboha, je to doktor!"  
,,Erene, chováš se jak malej!"  
,,Já? To ty nikdy neřešíš věci, který máš! Všemu necháváš volný průběh, nechceš si ničím špinit ruce. Levi, to nevidíš, jak se o tebe snaží?!" cítil jsem z Erena zoufalství.  
,,Chceš, abych ti připomněl tvoje slova? ,Vždyť my si nic neudělali, jen jsme prostě chvíli chodili se špatnou osobou, to se stává. Neznamená to, že se nemůžeme bavit'." řekl jsem naštvaně a imitoval jeho hlas. Rozzuřilo ho to.  
,,Tohle je úplně něco jinýho."  
,,Ne není, Erene, Jean je taky tvůj bývalý a jste kamarádi, furt se osaháváte a narážíte na to vaše chození. Taky mě to pěkně sere!" řekl jsem hezky od plic.  
,,Chceš porovnávat Jeana s Erwinem? To si snad děláš srandu ne?!"  
,,Proč? Co je na Erwinovi jinýho, hm?" založil jsem si ruce na hrudi a poslouchal, co z něj vypadne za moudro.  
,,Jean do mě nedělá!"  
,,Proboha, do mě Erwin taky ne!"  
,,Možná by ses měl vážně rozhodnout, koho vlastně chceš!" zakřičel a mě se to trochu dotklo.  
,,Kvůli tobě jsem ho přece opustil!"  
,,Aha. Takže kdybych tě nepotkal, mohl si s ním ještě spokojeně žít, viď?" mluvil už potichu.  
,,Takhle jsem to nemyslel a ty to víš, tak to nepřekrucuj." naštval mě.  
,,Jasně." odešel z kuchyně a nezapomněl za sebou pořádně prásknout dveřmi.   
Když nepočítám naší hádku o tom, na jakou barvu vymalujeme obývák, tak tohle byla naše druhá hádka. Obě byli kvůli Erwinovi. První byla, když jsem se nemohl dokopat k tomu ho opustit a tohle byla druhá. Tahle byla ale o dost horší. Přehnal jsem to já nebo on? Já fakt nevím.  
Tu noc jsem spal sám. Eren si ustal na gauči. Fakt mě mrzelo, že jsme se pohádali, ale on se se mnou od tý doby odmítá bavit. Možná bych ho mohl rozmluvit s pomocí Marca a Jeana. Další den jsem jim tedy napsal, ať se přijdou podívat na Erena, jestli už Jean přijel od rodičů. Přijeli oba a Eren se začal konečně bavit.  
,,Čau, Erene, cos proboha dělal?" přišel za Erenem Jean, když se Eren spokojeně rozvaloval na gauči pře televizí. Marco a já jsme seděli v kuchyni a poslouchali, jak se ti dva baví.  
,,Nějak jsem to nevychytal no. Vždyť se nic nestalo." odpověděl mu Eren.  
,,Protože na tom jezdíš jak debil."  
,,Sklapni."


	26. Chapter 26

,,Ještě musím do města, tak až pojedu zpátky, tak tě tu vyzvednu." řekl Jeanovi Marco a Jean jen přikývl.  
,,Já jdu vyvenčit Nelu." řekl jsem jim a odešel spolu s Marcem. Chvíli jsem se s Nelou procházel a pak zamířil zpět domů. Nelu jsem nechal ještě na zahradě a vešel dovnitř. Prošel jsem chodbou a z obýváku jsem zaslechl rozhovor. Jean s Erenem nepostřehli, že jsem se vrátil.  
,,Co tě tak žere, Erene." řekl znuděně Jean.  
,,Ale nic."  
,,Ježiš, tak mi to řekni ne?"  
,,To ten Leviho bejvalej."  
,,Hm, co s ním?"  
,,Ošetřoval mě, když jsem si rozbil hubu na motorce."  
,,To fakt? Seš klikař." zasmál se Erenovi Jean.  
,,Nejradši bych mu tu hubu rozbil taky."  
,,Proč?"  
,,Kdybys viděl, jak se po Levim kouká."  
,,Třeba si ho představuje nahýho."  
,,Sklapni."  
,,Ježiš, tak se na něj dívá no a co?"  
,,Dokonce byl i u nás. Přivezl nás sem a byl tu na kafíčku."  
,,To se sem vecpal?"  
,,Ne, Levi ho sám pozval."  
,,Já myslel, že o něm nemůže ani slyšet."  
,,Asi na něj zase změnil názor, když ho viděl."  
,,Myslím, že to moc hrotíš."  
,,Já si zase myslím, že Levi lituje toho, že od něj odešel."  
,,Nebo prostě jen moc žárlíš."  
,,Já fakt nevím."  
,,A co si o tom promluvit?"  
,,S Levim? I kdyby k němu něco cítil, tak mi to neřekne."  
,,Já myslel s tím doktorem."  
,,Myslíš?"  
,,Prostě mu vysvětlit, že Levi je tvůj. Ale možná bych počkal, až se ti zahojí ta ruka." zasmál se zase Jean.  
,,Ty jsi vůl. Ale možná bych za ním mohl zajít."  
,,Jo, pak by ti k tomuhle všemu mohl přibýt ještě monokl."  
,,Nebo prostě nechám Leviho jít."  
,,Vzdáš se ho?"  
,,Ne, ale co budu moct dělat, když se tak rozhodne sám."  
,,Hm."  
,,Co ty s Marcem?"  
,,Nic."  
,,Jak nic?"  
,,To se sem nehodí."  
Takhle konverzace se mi poslouchala těžce, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct. Opatrně jsem přešel ke vstupním dveřím, otevřel, pustil dovnitř Nelu a hlasitě zavřel.  
,,Jsem doma." řekl jsem v chodbě a přešel do obýváku. Seděli tam spolu pod jednou dekou a na něco koukali v televizi. Tedy snažili se, aby to tak vypadlo.  
,,Dáte si něco k jídlu? Mohl bych třeba objednat pizzu." zeptal jsem se jich.  
,,Já nebudu, za chvíli tu je pro mě Marco." řekl Jean.  
,,Já bych si pizzu docela i dal." usmál se na mě Eren. Usmál se. Má tak krásný úsměv. Objednal jsem ji a šel si sednout k nim. Po chvíli přijel Marco a s Jeanem odjel. Zůstali jsem tam sami.  
,,Levi?" zašeptal a já se na něj otočil.  
,,Promiň mi to. Jsem blbec." řekl a já si ho k sobě přitáhl do objetí.  
,,To je dobrý." pohladil jsem ho po zádech.  
,,Ne, není. Nechci tě ztratit." zabořil mi hlavu do ramene.  
,,Erene."  
,,Levi, já tě miluju."  
,,Já-"  
,,A chci pro tebe to nejlepší, vždycky jsem chtěl."  
,,Poslouchej-"  
,,Chci, abys byl šťastný a vždycky jsem si myslel, že ti to všechno můžu dát já, ale jestli ne tak...pochopím, když ode mě odejdeš." řekl a podíval se na mě. Po tvářích mu stékaly slzy. Nic jsem neříkal, jen jsem se na něj díval. Já totiž ani nevěděl, co na tohle říct.


	27. Chapter 27

Probudil jsem sed o krásného nedělního rána. Ovšem to probuzení až tak krásné nebylo. Někdo mi volal. Mám pocit, že tak dvacetkrát za sebou. Zvedl jsem mobil a poznal po hlase Jeana. Vůbec jsem mu ale nerozuměl, neustále něco drmolil.  
,,Co? Cože? Já ti fakt nerozumím." řekl jsem mu. Eren se vedle mě také začal probouzet.  
,,Počkej, dám ti Erena." strčil jsem mobil do ruky probouzejícímu se Erenovi.  
,,Kdo je tam?" řekl rozespale Eren.  
,,Jeane, jsi to ty? Počkej, já se musím probudit." drmolil do mobilu zase Eren. Raději jsem vstal a šel si dolů udělat kafe. Chvíli jsem tam tak seděl sám a přemýšlel. Zanedlouho do kuchyně dorazil vykulenej Eren s mým mobilem v ruce.  
,,Co se děje?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Jean a Marco se budou brát." řekl. Překvapilo mě to, ale nemůžu říct, že je to šokující. Překvapilo mě to kvůli tomu, co mi říkal Marco. Myslel jsem si, že je to spíš na rozchod. Na druhou stranu, chodí spolu už dost dlouho a řekl bych, že se jim spolu daří. Ale jak jsem už jednou řekl - nikdo nemůže soudit vztahy druhých.  
,,To jim přeju." řekl jsem.  
,,Ty nejsi překvapený?" zeptal se mě.  
,,Co tě na tom tak překvapuje, Erene?" zeptal jsem se ho nazpět.  
,,No...já nevím, prostě je to takový náhlý." řekl.  
,,A jaký to má být? Má rok předem oznámit, že za rok by se mohli vzít? Jsou spolu dost dlouho, myslím, že to není náhlý." Překvapovala mě spíš jeho reakce.  
,,Není to hezký?" usmál se najednou Eren.  
,,Co?" řekl jsem, ale Eren mi už nestačil odpovědět, protože zazvonil zvonek.  
,,Já tam jdu." řekl jsem podrážděně a vstal ze židle.  
,,Já se jdu zatím převlíct." řekl mi Eren a vyběhl nahoru. Došel jsem ke dveřím, otevřel je a strnul jsem na místě.  
,,Levi." řekl mi.  
,,E-Erwine." řekl jsem polohlasem. Jen se na mě usmál.  
,,Co tu děláš?" zeptal jsem se hned. Ještě že šel Eren nahoru.  
,,Levi, chtěl jsem tě vidět." Nahlas jsem polkl. On se snad vážně zbláznil.  
,,Erwine, já už mám vlastní život, tohle nemůžeš dělat a ani říkat." řekl jsem mu klidně.  
,,Levi, jednou jsem tě nechal jít, ale podruhé tě už ztratit nechci." řekl a smutně se na mě podíval.  
,,Erwine, nemůžeš ztratit něco, co jsi předtím neměl." odvětil jsem mu. Bože, proč je to tak těžký.  
,,Levi." zašeptal.  
,,Erwine, já ti nechci ublížit ještě víc, než jsem ti už ublížil, ale teď mě, prosím, poslouchej." zhluboka jsem se nadechl.  
,,Já jsem s Erenem šťastný. Jsem s ním šťastný tak, jak jsem s tebou nikdy nebyl a nebudu. Není to o tom, že jsi špatný. Je to o tom, že se k sobě nehodíme. Nehodíme se k sobě, ať chceš nebo ne. Jsem s ním šťastný, jako nikdy s nikým nebudu. V tom to je. On je moje štěstí, Erwine, prosím, pochop to. Já vím, že si myslíš, že jsem pro tebe byl ten pravý já, ale tak to není. Někde je někdo, kdo ti dá mnohem víc, než jsem kdy dokázal já. Já už někoho takového našel a nehnu se od něj. Už ne. Erwine. Musíš mě nechat jít. Ne jen fyzicky. Ale i tady." řekl jsem a dvěma prsty mu poklepal na hlavu.  
,,Nech mě jít, Erwine. Nech mě jít a otevři se pro někoho jiného." Doufám, že to pochopí. Dlouhou chvíli bylo ticho. Pak ale řekl něco, po čem mi přejel mráz po zádech. Ale bylo to tak dobře.  
,,Sbohem, Levi."   
,,Sbohem, Erwine." řekli jsme si, Erwin se otočil, nasedl do auta a odjel. Zavřel jsem dveře. Slzy se mi draly do očí. Udělal jsem chybu?  
Po chvíli jsem se otočil a naproti vchodovým dveřím na schodech seděl Eren. Seděl tam a upřeně se na mě díval. Slyšel to. Slyšel to všechno. Pomalu jsem k němu přešel. Eren si stoupnul a pomalu scházel schody. Stál jsem pod schody a on na prvním schodu. Už tak byl vyšší než já. Musel jsem hodně zaklonit hlavu, abych se mu podíval do těch jeho upřímných očí. Všechno, co jsem řekl Erwinovi, byla pravda. Pohledem do očí mého milovaného se ten pocit ještě umocnil. Tak moc ho miluju. Eren se na mě díval, jako by mi četl myšlenky.  
,,Miluju tě, Levi." řekl a to stačilo. Stačilo to na to, abych věděl, že jsem se rozhodl správně.  
,,I já tebe, Erene."


End file.
